Ringil's Revival - Out of the Ashes, a Servant Arises
by Livingwater21
Summary: Stream is a half elf who lives in Bree. She lives with no memory of why she is there, or why her Mother is hiding things from her. Stream sets out on an amazing adventure across Middle Earth to discover who she really is. She follows the Company of Fourteen to the Lonely Mountain in hopes of repaying Mithrandir for a sacrifice he made to her at the start of her adventure.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Greetings, fellow friend of elves! I am Nessa-Stream, or at least I was until an unimaginable adventure happened in my life. Although living in Middle Earth is an adventure all of its own, growing up in the tiny village of Bree isn't what I would call an adventure. All my life, I had always hoped and dreamed an adventure would happen to me. And it did! I didn't expect anything like what happened.

Riníth knew, though. Even though she concealed everything from me, who I am, who my parents were, she also disclosed everything to me. For that, I am eternally grateful to Ilúvatar for giving her as a guardian to me in place of my parents. May this record be a memory for the flame she was in my life in stirring me to embrace who I am.


	2. Chapter 1 - They moved on

**Chapter One:** **They moved on from the place they once were**

I was born on Astron 21st in the year 2924 of the Third Age. My father was a half elf named Erwood the Swifthand. My mother Ëaránna was also a half elf while being a descendant of the Dúnedain. They were married during the beginning of the Third Age.

Marriages between half elves are not common. Something similar had happened twice before, only differently. The first was with my grandparents. My grandmother was the elf princess Idril Celebrindal. My grandfather was a human messenger named Tuor.

The second time was with my grandparents' son. My father Erwood had a younger twin brother named Eärendil. Eärendil was a ship builder and sailor, unlike my father, who was a hunter. At the end of the First Age, all half elves were given a choice that would affect the rest of their lives.

Being half elves, Erwood and Eärendil had the choice to be loyal to elves or men. Both my father and Eärendil chose the elves. Eärendil married a half elf named Elwing, and with the permission of Ilúvatar, sailed west to the Undying Lands.

My father, on the other hand, was too bound to the woods and land of Middle Earth to leave it behind forever. So he chose to stay. His parents begged him to come with them, but his mind was made up.

Then, Erwood met Ëaránna towards the end of the Second Age. The two fell in love, and were married soon after. Many years of desiring to have a child passed, until I came into the world. My parents named me Nessa. Both loved me dearly. They took me almost everywhere, not wanting to let me out of their sight. Everything was perfect.

When I was two years old, we lived in the forest of Greenwood with the Silvan Elves. Normally, two half elves would not be welcome, but with the help of Riníth (a dear friend of Idril's) we were able to live among them. We enjoyed peace for a while, till the rumors came of orcs coming down from the north. Then the scouts were sent out to see if these rumors were true. The reports said a band of at least five hundred orcs was about a day away from Greenwood, and closing in.

A party of skilled warriors was gathered with my father included. My mother wanted to go with him, but he would not allow her to suffer at the hands of our enemies. Many were killed in the fight, including my father. My mother was also killed when a few dozen orcs entered the halls. She was stabbed to death while trying to protect me hidden behind a chest. The orcs did not find me.

The elves at last managed to drive them out, but the blood shed was horrible. I am thankful I was too young to remember. I stayed where I was until Riníth found me behind the chest, crying for my dead mother. She picked me up and tried to comfort me.

For weeks, Riníth watched over me, not letting me out of her sight. She fed me, dressed me, and tried her hardest to be a mother to me. As she tried to decide what to do with me, a letter came in the beak of a sea gull. The gull could not have come from anywhere around there since the sea was hundreds of miles away.

The letter revealed where the gull had been. It came from the Undying Lands, where my grandmother had sailed two ages ago. That was who wrote the letter: Idril Celebrindal.

I mentioned briefly before that Riníth was a dear friend of Idril's. I may have understated that. The two were the best _mellyn_ there ever was. And what a strange friendship it was! They both came from different places and different backgrounds.

Idril was a Noldorin princess. Riníth was a Teler, her father a Sinda, her mother a High Elf. Although Riníth was many years younger than Idril, the two became close friends that acted like sisters. Riníth loved Idril deeply.

When Idril sailed west towards the end of the First Age, Riníth bid her a tearful goodbye. Riníth did not want her friend to leave, and wished to go with Idril although it was not time for her to depart. She was unprepared to leave everything - the trees, the towns, and her home of Greenwood - behind.

Riníth had not heard from her friend for hundreds of years. In fact, once an elf has sailed to the Undying Lands, messages are not sent back to Middle Earth. But somehow, Idril had written a letter and by a sea gull sent it to her.

It read in the Tengwar:

My dear friend Riníth,

 _Gi suillon_ from Eldamar! All is so glorious and wonderful here. I know this letter will arrive safely into your hands. I have missed you greatly, and send wishes of prosperity to you and your kin.

I imagine you are surprised I am writing this to you. I myself did not think I would communicate with you after I sailed here. By the permission ofIlúvatar, I am allowed to send you this letter. Our Great Father told me what happened to Erwood and Ëaránna. My heart was deeply grieved to hear this ill news of death since they are not here with us. I am grateful that Nessa is still alive, and I thank you for taking care of her.

She is a very special child, although I have never seen her. She will do many great things in her life. I know not what she will do, but be amazed. Yet, as I write this, I realize that young as she is, Nessa is in great danger. There are evil forces stirring, Riníth, awakening from years of slumber. Do not be deceived by those who deny this.

I fear for Nessa. I fear of something dreadful that may happen to her. I fear especially the orcs. They could find her and kill her, just like they did to her parents. I ask you, as a friend and sister to me, please protect her. Although you live in your kindred's land, it is too wild for her to grow up in.

Take her to the village of Bree until Nessa is strong enough to face the evil and conquer it. Hide her for me and for the honor of her parents. Nessa's name itself should be disguised. Call her Stream instead. Do not tell her who she really is until Ilúvatar sends a sign to you.

 _Le melin,_ my sister!

Idril Celebrindal

After days of careful consideration, Riníth obeyed her friend and prepared to depart. Riníth packed the few necessary possessions she could load on a horse, and rode with me to Bree. It took weeks, but we safely arrived there. Riníth thought it best to disguise her elf ears by wearing a hood whenever she stepped outside of our home. This was to make sure that people did not find out her identity.

Before long, Riníth found a place for us to stay in the second story of an old stable. The owner of "The Prancing Pony" leased it to Riníth in return for five days of work at the inn a week. Although the stable was not the coziest or fanciest home, she soon made it cheerful.

Once you entered our home from the ground level, you came into a small entry. On the left was a small living room. On the right was Riníth's bedroom. If you walked straight, you came to a kitchen and a ladder, which led up to my bedroom in the loft.

The first two years of my life had been tragic, but as I said before, I was too young to remember anything that happened. I did not remember anything about my parents. I had assumed as a child that Riníth was the only parent I had, and never hesitated to call her mother. I did not know about the letter Idril sent to Riníth until years afterward, when I was old enough to understand why Riníth hid my past from me.


	3. Chapter 2 - My early life in Bree

**Chapter Two:** **My early life in Bree**

I lived in Bree for fifteen years. During those fifteen years, Riníth and I lived for the most part in seclusion, not leaving the stable except to help at the Inn or go to the market. Riníth taught me many skills as the years passed.

As soon as I could speak the Common Tongue (which most Shire folk speak), Riníth taught me how to speak two languages she called Sindarin and Quenya. This included learning how to use certain elvish spells for things such as fighting or physical healing. Once I mastered speaking both languages, Riníth taught me to read and write the Tengwar. It was only much later on I learned that the languages she taught me were not of men but of elves.

Although I loved reading and speaking elvish, my favorite thing to do was practice my sword skills. When I was about ten, Riníth started to teach me how to use a sword. Riníth taught me basic moves such as blocking and stabbing. Later on, she taught me the proper ways to attack certain foul beasts such as orcs.

I loved practicing. I did it whenever I had the chance. When the weather was sunny, I practiced in a small paddock behind the stable. When it rained or snowed, I practiced inside the stable. Riníth was pleased I did so well at such a young age.

As a reward, she gave me a set of identical daggers. They were about ten inches long from hilt to tip. The hilts were shaped like an eagle's head, and along the blade was a curved tree.

Along with sword fighting, Riníth wanted to teach me archery. She was a talented archer, and wanted me to be one as well. However, Riníth wanted to wait until my arms were strong enough to hold and pull the bow before teaching me.

I wasn't allowed to play with the spare bow she owned, but sometimes when Riníth was gone, I played with it anyway. I pulled the string back again and again without an arrow on it, pretending I was shooting an imaginary enemy. Later, I learned that this should never be done.

When I was twelve, Riníth finally started to teach me archery. One afternoon, I was trying desperately to get a bull's eye. She had made a target we placed on an old fence post. I strung the arrow, aimed at the target, and released it.

In the split second when I released the arrow, the bow shattered in my hands. Pieces of it flew up into the air. It happened so fast that I had no time to react. A few of the splinters flew into my face and embedded themselves into my cheek.

The pain was so sharp and unexpected that I fell to my knees. I cried out in pain, apologizing for breaking Riníth's bow. Riníth helped me inside and inspected my face. She tenderly soothed me and took the splinters out one by one. I had not suffered any major injuries, but my face was sore for days afterwards. There was some consolation though, for my arrow had hit the center of the target.

Riníth said I should stick with sword fighting instead of risking further injury in archery. She only had one good bow left, and she didn't want it to accidentally get destroyed by my hands. Since I broke the bow, I thought I should still use the quiver it came with. I kept the daggers Riníth gave me inside the quiver where arrows were usually stored. The daggers both had scabbards to protect my quiver from getting damaged.

Sometimes I wondered, _Why is Riníth teaching me all these skills? Normal girls my age are not learning to fight or speak different languages. Why does Riníth want me to learn so much in such a short time?_ I didn't know it, but Riníth was preparing me in case something ever happened to me in the future.

Once I turned fifteen, Riníth gave me two special privileges. The first was a five-year-old horse born in Rohan. The horse's coat was a dappled gray like mist on a new morn. It was about five feet tall at the shoulder.

I was so surprised to see it in one of the empty stable stalls that morning. I had wanted a horse for an extremely long time. I decided to name him Celeb, from the elvish word meaning "silver".

The second privilege was having the freedom to explore the Shire on Saturdays. This was a special treat since Riníth was always overly protective of me. I loved to ride Celeb all over the Shire, especially to the Old Forest. It was one of the closest places to ride to from Bree, and where I went the most. I loved the quietness and solitude of the forest, for it helped me to think.

Growing up with Riníth, I had many questions that she would not answer. I asked things like, "What ever happened to my father? Why do we keep to ourselves so much?"

She would not tell me anything. I tried to remember what happened to me before I came to Bree, but I could not. The only thing I remembered was Riníth and a feather I kept in a tiny wooden box. I ran my fingers over that white and black feather a thousand times, and it was still a mystery to me.

 _This is not what I want,_ I thought. _I want to be so much more than another common resident of a village. I want to know who I really am. I was born for something important, but what?_

I remembered a time when I was six years old. It was the first instance when I noticed Riníth was hiding something from me.

 _I was getting ready for bed and came down to tell Riníth to tuck me in (she always did that when I was a young child). I saw Riníth brushing her long silver hair at our kitchen table._

 _When she moved the brush over her hair, I noticed her ears looked strange. They were unnaturally large and pointed at the tops. Riníth saw me looking at her, and quickly covered her ears._

" _Mother, are you coming?" I asked from the ladder._

" _In a moment, Stream," she replied. "Go back up to the loft." I obeyed, returning to my room while thinking about what I had seen. Riníth soon climbed up the ladder and wrapped the blankets snugly around me._

" _Mother, can I ask you something?"_

" _Of course you can, my daughter," Riníth answered._

" _Why are your ears weird?" I pointed inquiringly at her ears behind her hair. "They look different from mine." Riníth knew it was true, but I saw her silently struggling to answer me._

" _Well, Stream, some people are different from others," she tried to explain. "Like the Halflings are different from us, right?"_

" _That's because they're small and have big feet, not tall with big ears," I corrected. I didn't understand at the time that she was a full-blooded elf and I was only a half elf. "Why don't I have ears like you do?"_

 _I saw something in her eyes that seemed almost like fear. "I'll tell you why when you are older," Riníth finally said._

" _Did Father have ears like you do?" I pressed._

" _Stream, that's enough!" Riníth reproved gently but firmly._

Over the years, I slowly realized that maybe Riníth wasn't my mother. Maybe something had happened to my parents in the past, and Riníth was taking care of me for a while until they came back.

I would eventually find out what Riníth was hiding from me. During the year I was sixteen, two things happened to me. The first thing seemed insignificant at the time, but later saved my life.

I was in my room one windy morning writing in a journal that I had made, when I felt a cold draft. A few pages of the journal fluttered like leaves on a tree. There was no window in my room, so the draft could not have come from there.

I picked up the candle I used and stood up to inspect where the draft came from. I walked around the room and found a crack in the wall I never noticed before. I held my candle close to the crack. Instead of seeing a sliver of sunlight, like I expected, I saw a tiny spider web.

"There must be something behind this wall," I said to myself. "Perhaps a room. But how can I get this wall open?" I slid my hand inside the crack. My hand brushed a small wooden button on the other side of the wall. I pushed it gently.

To my surprise, part of the wall slowly moved to the side. With a _clunk,_ it locked into place, revealing an opening about five feet tall. I ducked carefully beneath the archway into this newly discovered place. I stuck a small brick in front of the door, in case it started to close while I inspected the room.

Inside, I found a narrow, twisting staircase. It had a slender rail on one side. I held my candle up to see how far the stairway went down. The room looked to be about ten feet deep. I tentatively set a foot on the top step. The wood was not rotted, although it swayed slightly. I lightly descended the staircase.

The room looked like it had been a well or chute for the stable. I guessed the room was maybe a hundred years old. I brushed a cobweb out of the way and safely reached the floor. There wasn't anything on the floor except some stray hay and rotten apple cores. I turned to go back to my room when I noticed something.

It was a small ladder that was built into the wall. Above it was a small latch. This immediately interested me. I blew my candle out and climbed the ladder. Once my hand reached the latch, I pushed on it. Something squeaked, and I felt the ceiling move. I pushed harder, and it opened. I saw daylight on top of me.

I squeezed through the opening, finding myself in a pile of hay. I looked around and saw Celeb with his mouth full of oats. "Hello, Celeb!" I said. He gave me a snort and a swish of his tail, annoyed that his breakfast had been disturbed. "Sorry, boy." I climbed out of his feeding manger.

The passage had led me here to Celeb's stall on the first floor! I told Riníth about the passageway that night. She wanted to see it herself, so I showed it to her. We discovered that you could hear someone talking in the second story of the barn from the secret room.

The autumn months passed. Winter arrived and departed. It was now the year 2941 of the Third Age. The adventure I had always desired happened that year. In fact, many strange and unusual things happened that year.

The second unusual thing that happened to me occurred in the month of March, a number of weeks before my adventure began. It was a very rainy night, and there were a lot of people staying at the Inn. Because the Inn needed extra help, Riníth allowed me to assist her there.

The front gathering room was very crowded and noisy. I twisted and turned to get past people. I clearly heard what the customers were saying if I chose to. I preferred to duck into the somewhat quieter kitchen whenever I had the chance.

I helped with taking all the customers' orders and getting them ale if they wanted it. I saw a small hand raised in the midst of the customers and walked over to a table. I knew by my experience with helping in the Inn that he was a dwarf.

The dwarf was shorter than the others were but taller than a Halfling. His hair was long, and he had a full beard and mustache. I saw a sword hilt by his side. I quickly took his order, then headed to the kitchen.

I silently wondered _What is a dwarf doing in these parts alone? Business, perhaps? Or maybe he's going to visit kin in the Blue Mountains._ Dwarves rarely came into the Shire from other places, although I had seen a handful in my years of helping at the inn.

Though I had seen a few dwarves before, this one seemed…odd. As I walked away towards the kitchen, I saw the dwarf kept on glancing from side to side. When he did this, his face turned dark and unsettled. It looked as if he didn't want anyone to know he was here at the inn, or as if someone was watching him.

This puzzled me. I didn't see anyone other than him who looked suspicious of anything. I wondered why he was like this. I didn't stay in the kitchen for long, for there were still customers who might need something. Once the dwarf's meal had been cooked, I brought it to him along with a pint of ale. The dwarf set down a pipe that he had been smoking. He thanked me, then started tearing into the meat hungrily.

I continued to help the other customers. I saw Riníth at times, but only when I needed to go to the kitchen. Riníth did most of the cooking and washing, so she did not see the dwarf. I wished that the inn had more people to help, but we had to make do with those who were there.

When I was going around the room, overloaded and stressed with all the work I had to do, I noticed an old man sitting across from the dwarf. He stopped to order the same meal the dwarf was eating as I passed by. The dwarf also ordered another ale. I returned with the plate and two mugs a minute later. Although I should have continued to help the customers, I stopped out of curiosity of what the two were saying.

The older man seemed to know the dwarf somewhat and talked to him about a certain important business. I didn't understand what exactly he was talking about, but it had to do with something called an Arkenstone and a place called Erebor. The man did not stay for long, but soon left the inn after eating.

Later, I started gathering up the plates and mugs from the tables when my attention was drawn to where the dwarf sat. Two or three men were standing near the dwarf, taunting him because of his short stature and long beard.

The dwarf tried to ignore them. After a minute or two, he stood up on his chair in a drunken stupor and unsheathed the sword at his belt. He held it aloft, yelling in a language I had never heard before. The sounds were quick and hard, unlike the Sindarin I had learned from Riníth.

The second I saw his hand holding the sword, I felt afraid and terrified of him. I felt like the sword he held was preparing to fell and kill me. He was a dragon; I was a turtle who was his lunch. I had previously never felt any fear towards anyone in my life.

This happened in a split second. I turned and ran. My only desire was to get away from that strange man.

I fled out into the stormy night. The raindrops that fell mixed with my own tears of fear. I ran to my home and into Celeb's stall. I sat next to him as he started to lie down to sleep.

I don't know how long I stayed there. Time didn't matter. I did not hear the sounds of Celeb nearby, or feel the cold stable floor. All I saw was the dwarf. I could not get him or the emotions I felt out of my mind. I was not able to move at all, although I tried to. I believe that then, I had a vision.

I saw the dwarf and his kin fighting people that looked like Riníth. The two enemies were in a place I had never seen before. I saw Riníth and me fighting there, side by side. The dwarf started charging at us with a sword in one hand and a branch in the other.

I watched in horror as he slammed into Riníth, killing her with a stroke of his sword. I tried to scream or run, but I could do nothing. The stranger then came at me, and with a cry of rage, he clubbed me down with his branch.

"Stream," I heard through my vision. "Stream, are you alright?" My vision ended, shifting to a face I didn't recognize. The voice was dim, an echo from a thousand miles away. Then, I barely heard the voice say, "Oh, no. Ilúvatar help her," in elvish before I saw the face no more.

Through the darkness, I heard the voice drift in and out of me. I felt hands holding me, rocking and begging me to wake up. This continued until I tasted something cold and flowing. At last I woke up, although my eyes were already open. I saw the face again, this time looking both concerned and relieved. It was Riníth who held me. I saw her set aside a small vial before she hugged me to herself.

"Stream! What happened to you?" she cried. "I came back from the Inn, and found you lying in Celeb's stall."

I told her what happened to me. Riníth's face was troubled for a while. I saw she didn't know how to explain what I was telling her. Or if she did know, she didn't want to tell me. The only thing that made any sense was four words she whispered. "Your father hated dwarves." She said nothing else, but for the next few weeks, she watched me more carefully than usual.

I never forgot the vision.


	4. Chapter 3 - On the eve of revival

**Chapter Three:** **On the eve of revival**

Throughout the first few months of the year 2941, my longing for who I was deepened. I now carried the feather everywhere, determined to find out where it came from. Riníth now worked less than she did before at the Inn, and no longer let me ride Celeb on Saturdays. This was a bit of a disappointment for me, but I accepted her new rule.

I felt like she never wanted to let me out of her sight. Or that something was wrong, very wrong. I was much more watchful of my surroundings. Whenever I left the stable, I always wore my quiver on my back with my daggers inside. I sometimes asked Riníth what was going on. All she would tell me was, "The world is changing. Be ready for it, and be strong." Riníth seemed to speak in riddles to me.

But in the month of April, Riníth gave something else away on my seventeenth birthday. "There are many things you do not know, Stream. Things I have hidden for a long time. You will know of them soon, of that I am certain. I hope I will be there to explain them to you."

My mind was confused. _Was Riníth saying she was going to leave me, or even worse, die?_ I knew for a fact that Riníth was getting "up there" in age (although she never explicitly said how old she was). Riníth's health had been unusually good in past years, fortunately.

Whatever she was alluding to, I didn't want to happen. In fact, many painful and troubling things I did not want soon came to pass, but that is what adventures are like. You can't take the fun and leave the trouble behind.

My adventure started on an early May morning. I remember the day was very dark, not like a normal nighttime dark. Riníth and I had just finished eating breakfast. I was getting out a few more candles to light when Riníth started up from her chair. "Stream!" she exclaimed suddenly.

I put down the candle I was lighting. "What is it, Riníth?" I replied with concern.

"Listen," she commanded. In the distance, I heard what sounded like wolves, but what I knew were actually wargs. Every second, the howls approached. "The Glamhoth… they are coming." I saw Riníth shudder. I did not have to ask her who the "Glamhoth" were; I knew what it meant: orcs.

Instantly, Riníth flew about the room. She grabbed a leather bag and started placing a few things inside as she talked. "Stream, listen to me. Take this bag and ride Celeb out of the Shire."

"Where should I go?" I asked.

"Do you remember the stories I used to tell you of Rivendell?" I nodded. "Take the Great East Road there. It's the quickest way to Rivendell. If you ride fast, you may outrun the orcs. Once you arrive, find Elrond and tell him I sent you." She handed the bag to me, which I slung over my shoulder along with my quiver.

I heard the distant shouts of terrified villagers. "Quick, get out the secret way, now. They will not find you in there," Riníth commanded.

"What about you?" I asked, wanting her to be safe. I was already halfway up the ladder to my bedroom when I heard the wargs right outside the stable.

"Don't worry about me, I'll stall them. Go!" I ran into my room and inside the secret stairway. I was just in time, too. The second I closed the false wall, I heard the door to the stable be smashed. I fled down the stairs and started to mount the ladder on the wall.

I heard the sound of heavy footsteps tramping on the floor of the second story. I heard the orcs speaking in the Black Speech and Riníth replying in the Common Tongue. I opened the trapdoor to Celeb's stall.

I first grabbed a small feed bag for Celeb that hung on a peg in his stall. I then threw a bridle over Celeb's head, jumped on his back (I never rode with a saddle), and with a few hurried words we were off. He bolted straight out the door and down our street, headed east. I was relieved that there were no orcs outside guarding the door, although I heard wargs nearby.

In minutes, we were out of Bree and on the Great East Road to Rivendell. I was alone, for now. Celeb sensed my urgency and ran steadily at a trot. After about an hour, we had passed the eastern border of the Shire. The weather had turned dark and constantly poured rain. The rain made parts of the road extremely muddy, and it soaked my clothes.

I continued to ride Celeb for days, only resting him at night. We were able to travel twenty-five to thirty miles a day. I knew that I should not push him as hard, but I was constantly in fear of the wargs. At night, I would sometimes hear their howls from five or six miles away. Each time I heard them, I shivered.

Whenever I was riding Celeb during the day, if I heard the wargs, I would ride Celeb off the road to be safe. Inside the bag Riníth gave me were a few food supplies, including a kind of stale cracker preserved inside a leaf wrapping. I used the food sparingly, not knowing how long it would take me to ride to Rivendell. Celeb seemed to be content with the food I gave him, but grazed when we rested.

I rode Celeb for nearly two weeks. Each day and night, I blamed myself for leaving Riníth behind. I had no idea where she was, or even if she was still alive. I almost turned around and headed back to Bree when the feeling of separation from her became unbearable. Yet I continued on.

It was on the twelfth day when the wargs caught up to us. I heard the wargs – and what was worse, the orcs – about three miles behind us. I looked behind and saw the wargs slowly gaining on us. I urged Celeb into a slow gallop to try and outrun them.

The wargs started to spread out, I saw a few archers on the faster wargs. An arrow hit a rock only a foot shy of one of Celeb's hooves. Then more arrows sang through the air. I ducked my head down to avoid them. This was a time I wished I had a bow to shoot the orcs in return. I wondered why the orcs were trying so hard to kill me. My mind flashed back to Riníth. Did the orcs kill her?

Instead of dwelling on Riníth, I concentrated on the road ahead. In the distance, I saw the road cross the Hoarwell River. Instantly, I had an idea. I mentioned earlier that Riníth taught me many spells to use if I ever needed help. I scanned my memory for a spell of protection using water. I recalled a very old one and started chanting aloud.

As I chanted, I noticed two things. The first was that the river started to send huge waves up on the banks. When I looked closely, I saw the waves were water horses coming to protect me.

The second was that the bridge had been washed out.

I had a choice to make. I could stop Celeb and fight the orcs, or urge Celeb to jump the river. Stopping meant I would be overtaken by the orcs. But if I jumped the river, I might not make it since I didn't know how far it was to the other side. Celeb was a good swimmer, so he could swim if we didn't make it.

I decided to risk jumping, since I'd be alive longer that way. I urged Celeb to run as fast as he could go. The river was coming up…only twenty feet away. Then fifteen…then ten feet. I prepared for the jump at five feet. I pressed my knees tightly against Celeb's sides.

He sprang into the air. I clutched myself tightly to him. Everything seemed to slow down. I saw a few wargs try to bite Celeb. A wave washed the wargs away, and some of the spray got in my face. I closed my eyes in fear that Celeb wouldn't make it. A second later, I felt a _thump._ After a moment, I opened my eyes to see that Celeb made the jump!

I looked behind to see a few orcs had been swept off their wargs. The water horses did help defend me. Yet, I still saw at least a dozen wargs with orcs chasing me. My face fell instantly. A few of the fast orcs rode to the side of Celeb. I grabbed my daggers out of my quiver and attacked them. Although the orcs fell off the wargs, the wargs didn't stop chasing Celeb. I knew Celeb was terrified of them.

I tried unsuccessfully to comfort Celeb. One of the wargs lunged and grabbed Celeb's hind leg. He tripped, falling to the ground. I jumped off him and landed on my feet. He attempted to walk but fell down again. I attacked the wargs left and right to keep them from slaying Celeb. I knew in my heart it was too late for him. His back leg was bleeding with the bone showing.

I wanted so desperately to stay and doctor his leg, but the other orcs were right behind me. With a final stroke of his mane, I took off on foot. I decided to travel off the road so I might not be seen by the orcs.

I ran faster into the shrubs and trees. Nearby, I heard the orcs yelling in the Black Speech. I had passed a tree when an orc seemed to come out of nowhere with a bow. I turned to attack him when he let his arrow loose. It missed my neck by a few inches. Instead, the arrow lodged into my left shoulder.

My body stopped for a second at the dull pain. The orc was stringing another arrow when I charged and stabbed him in the chest with my daggers. I continued to run. Slowly, the pain of the arrow still lodged in me went down my shoulder to my torso. I clutched my shoulder tightly to my body to lessen the pain.

I heard the orcs drawing near. I tried to pick up speed, but found I could only half-run, half-stumble. My mind clouded, making me unable to move like I normally could.

After struggling for a while, I could no longer run. Instead, I walked, although the quiver and bag on my back wore me down. The orcs were only a little more than a stone's throw away. I was desperate. How much longer could I go on? My lungs burned and begged me to slow down and breathe.

Finally, I stopped altogether, knowing the truth. I could not outrun the orcs or wargs. Silently, with my lips trembling, I prayed to Ilúvatar, asking Him what to do. Two words came to my mind, _Be strong_. I did not know how I could be strong in a time like this, but I had to try.

I slowly stood up from the rock I had fallen next to. I waited for the orcs with my daggers poised. I had no other options. If I had to die, then so be it. I would not die without a fight. Inside of me, I felt calm and peaceful. It was strange to feel like that when I was about to die, but I was determined not to be afraid.

The orcs and wargs came closer. I wondered if anyone would find my body after I died. I doubted it, but hoped against hope that someone would. With a burst of energy I didn't know I had, I charged straight at the closest orc to me. I killed him and a few others, suffering a few cuts. The exhaustion of the long ride on Celeb was slowing me down, forcing me to make mistakes in my fighting more times than I wanted to.

Then, a large warg ran straight at me. It was about the size of Celeb. I readied myself to attack it, but the warg swept its claw across my body. I felt the claw cut into my skin. I flew backwards and landed on the ground. The warg was instantly on me. He picked me up with his jaws and carried me to his master, who seemed to be the leader of the pack.

My chest burned horribly with the pain of the warg's teeth. I could not scream or move for fear of making my pain worse. The warg stood in front of the orc. My vision was blurring, but I faintly saw the orc holding an axe to my neck. He prepared to slay me in one strike. I braced myself for the stroke, but it never came. What followed was truly amazing. I heard shouting in the Black Speech and loud resounding footsteps.

I half opened my eyes to see the leader orc lying on the ground, dead. I glanced around and saw two trolls fighting the orcs. Most of the wargs turned tail and ran, while the orcs attempted to defend themselves. The warg holding me walked a few paces to the side, unsure what to do.

When he did, a troll I had not seen before swung a long knife and sliced open the warg's heart. The warg's jaws instantly softened their grip on me, but did not release me entirely. The troll knocked the warg to the side. My head hit something hard, and I blacked out.


	5. Chapter 4 - Higher than the sun

**Chapter Four:** **Higher than the sun that men adore**

As I lay in the darkness of my mind, I saw something. It was a sliver of light, far off in the horizon. I found I could walk, which I did one step at a time. The light became brighter and more beautiful as I walked closer to it. I saw an archway leading out to the light of a glorious land. I stopped, unsure if I was dreaming or not. Whenever I had dreams, I always saw my whole body, including my face. I did not in this instance.

"Maybe I'm dead," I heard myself say. I uncertainly stepped through the archway. The land was the most blissful place I had ever been in. A few birds sang melodious songs I never heard before. Exquisite flowers and trees grew tall. I glanced down and saw I stood on a white-gray path. On the sides of the path were sparkly blue stones.

I looked up, and saw the path climb a small hill to where two stone benches stood. I strolled unhurriedly up the hill to examine my surroundings. I wanted this place to last forever. Once I walked closer to the benches, I saw someone with their back toward me sitting there. I wondered if the stranger could tell me where I was.

I reached the top of the hill and stood about ten feet away from the stranger when He arose. Something was very special and reverent about Him. He wore a long, white robe that seemed to reflect all light. Around His shoulders was a scarlet cape. He had straight black hair that looked similar to Riníth's hair.

He turned towards me. The moment I saw His face, I knew it was He. I was staring into the eyes of the Creator of everything, Ilúvatar. I did not know how I knew that, but it seemed His eyes told me. I bowed my knees in respect. I was amazed that I could see Him. I felt like my whole heart, my whole mind, everything was His. But yet I _wanted_ it to be His.

He walked over and placed His hand on my shoulder. "Rise, my daughter Stream," He said gently. I obeyed His voice, although my knees seemed to shake. I noticed he wore a kind of twisted crown on His head. "I am glad you are here. Come, will you sit with me?" He motioned His hand to the benches. I nodded, too afraid to say anything.

He resumed sitting at His former place while I sat across from Him. I was speechless for a moment, choosing in my mind what to say. Finally, I asked the question I wanted answered. "Where am I?"

He smiled at me kindly. "You are in Valinor." I gasped, amazed that somehow I seemed to be in the Uttermost West. Riníth told me about it, but I never imagined it to be as wonderful as this.

"But then, aren't I…?"

"Dead?" He finished. "No, Stream, you are still alive."

"Why then did you call me here?" I asked, knowing the question held a much bigger answer than the former one. He silently tested me with His eyes before answering.

"Stream, there is much about you that you do not know. I know you have many questions that I cannot answer now. Wait and the answers will be given to you.

"I have called you here because I have chosen you, Stream, to be my servant. I have many great things planned for you, if only you will accept them. I will not tell you now, but you will see in time what those plans are."

I thought over what He said. I did want to have a plan for my life, but what if His wasn't the one I particularly wanted? Then I remembered Ilúvatar said He chose me! All I had to do was accept His plan, accept that He chose me for a reason.  
"Yes," I replied. "I don't know why you would want me to serve you, but I will. I want to be yours."

He smiled at me and squeezed my hand. "Thank you, Stream. I know you will enjoy what I have planned for you. Now," He said, pulling me to my feet, "the time is short. You must go soon. There is someone who needs you." I felt a little saddened that I had to leave, but silently promised myself I would never forget this.

"Since you are now my servant," He said with a twinkle in His eye, "you must look like one." I was confused for a moment as He explained. "Stream, I am going to place my seal on your forehead. It might burn at first, but I promise it will not harm you."

"Whatever your will is," I replied. He lifted His right hand and touched my forehead. I closed my eyes as His finger traced my head. It felt like a flame of fire was above me. I did not cry out, although the pain was strong.

After He finished, Ilúvatar bound a small linen strip around my head. The pain slowly went away. "Do not take this off," He commanded me. "It must be hidden until the proper time." He then reached under the bench and pulled out a small bag. Inside was a sealed scroll.

"I want you to give this to one called Elrond as soon as you see him." He put the bag strap around my shoulder. "He has waited for it for a long time."

"I will," I promised. I knew I had to leave soon, but I wished to ask one last question. "Is Riníth alright?" The memory of leaving Riníth behind in Bree was still fresh in my mind.

"You will see her soon," He replied. He pointed down the hill. "First, you must go back from where you came." I fixed my eyes on where He pointed, and saw the archway at the mouth of a tunnel. I nodded and turned to go. When I was about halfway down the hill, I turned at the sound of His voice. "Stream, I will always be with you." He turned away and I saw Him no more.

I walked back to the archway, and looked one last time at the beautiful land of Valinor. Before I walked into the tunnel, I picked up a blue stone from the path and placed it in the bag. I stood up and walked into darkness.

I came back to the light of consciousness. My eyes opened slowly, seeing the face of a beautiful lady near me. I turned my head slightly to see a man standing close to her. Both of them wore long garments and had unusually pointy ears. Their ears reminded me of the time I saw Riníth's ears when she was brushing her hair.

"Where am I?" I asked as I surveyed my surroundings.

"You are in my household," the man with black hair answered me. "In the Valley of Imladris."

 _Rivendell,_ I thought _. This is where Riníth told me to come._ "Are you Lord Elrond?"

"Yes, I am he," Elrond replied. He motioned to the lady. "This is my Mother, Galadriel." The lady smiled at me. "And what is your name?"

I hesitated before speaking. "Stream. I am called Stream."

Although I had been asked this question many times before, I was unsure of the only answer I could give. A glint of recognition was in Elrond's eyes. "How did I get here?" I asked in turn. I remembered riding Celeb out of Bree, but I didn't remember riding him here.

Elrond glanced briefly at Galadriel, seeming to silently ask her something. Galadriel was the one who spoke. "We do not exactly know. An eagle flew into Imladris carrying you a few hours ago."

This was very puzzling to me. Why would an eagle fly me here? Eagles were not common in Eriador, although they had been in past ages.

"Do you know Riníth?" I asked suddenly. I was curious as to why these two creatures had ears that were so similar to Riníth's. Perhaps the two knew her, or even could be related to her.

I saw Elrond pause before answering me. His face was difficult to read as he spoke. "How do _you_ know Riníth?"

"She is my mother," I replied. "Riníth was the one who told me to come here. I think you look kind of like her."

Instead of answering me, Elrond continued to return question for question. "What do you mean I look like her?"

"Your ears, they are…unusual."

Elrond looked at me strangely. "That's because we are elves," he answered bluntly. He must have seen my bewildered face, for he asked me, "Do you not know what elves are?" I shook my head. Elrond smiled and almost laughed at my expression.

"We are the Firstborn of this world," Galadriel explained solemnly. "The created immortal Children of Ilúvatar."

The minute she said "Ilúvatar", I remembered something. I was supposed to give Lord Elrond the bag I received in Valinor! I sat up in the bed I lay on, trying to locate it with my eyes. I gasped because of a sharp pain in my left shoulder. I lay back down to stop the pain. "Where is it? Where is my bag?"

Elrond reached for something on a nearby table. "Are these it? You were carrying these when you arrived." He held up the two bags. I nodded; relieved they were not lost. Elrond handed the leather one to me, but I stopped him when he held out the scroll bag.

"No," I said. "I was commanded to give it to you."

Elrond looked puzzled. "Who told you to give this to me?" he questioned.

"It came from Ilúvatar." Elrond and Galadriel remained silent, but they looked at each other with wide eyes.

Galadriel's calm voice broke the silence that stretched on into the night. "You should rest for a while. We can talk more after you have recovered your strength." She gave me a drought of a cold, soothing drink that soon made me drowsy. I dropped off into a peaceful sleep.

I woke a few hours later. It was night, but the first rays of sunlight were just starting to break on the horizon. I was refreshed somewhat, but did not move, for I heard voices nearby. I listened carefully, and after a minute I could distinguish the voices to be of Elrond and Galadriel.

The two spoke in low tones outside the room. They spoke in Sindarin, but because of Riníth's teaching I was able to understand them.

"Does Riníth know that she is here?" I heard Galadriel ask.

"Not yet," Elrond replied. "I thought I would wait until sunrise to tell her."

"Riníth must be extremely worried, from what I could tell. She said she has never been separated from Stream before."

"I don't understand," Elrond said. "Why does she call her Stream when that is not her rightful name?"

"And what did the child mean when she said Ilúvatar told her to give you the bag?" Galadriel remarked.

"I do not know. Maybe this scroll will be able to answer my questions." There was silence for a moment until I heard a small _plink_ on the ground.

"I have never seen a stone like this before," Galadriel said.

"Nor I," replied Elrond. The next thing I heard was Elrond reading what sounded like a letter written in Quenya.

My Dear Son Elrond,

You have waited patiently for an explanation of the two visions I gave you. For that, I bless you.

In the answer to your questioning of the visions, I have chosen Nessa to be my Servant. Just like her Grandfather Tuor, she will be a Messenger, but not only for my children. She will help others as well who are not my children. The mark you can see on her forehead is my seal for her. I engraved it myself. Only ask her if you still have any doubt. From birth, Nessa has been my Chosen One.

Nessa, as well as you, has come from a lineage that has long slumbered. It has slowly faded to a portion of what it used to be. Nessa has found favor in my eyes to be the One to arise from the ashes.

I know you have done many things for me, including establishing your home as a refuge in past years. I also know there has long been a piece of pride in your heart. You have wanted to be my Chosen One with a strong desire, although you have hidden it from those who love you. Because I love you, my son, I ask you to let go of your pride and be humble. The greatest way to be served is to serve those who are lesser than you are.

I ask you to serve me by doing two things. The first involves my daughter Galadriel and son Olórin. When Olórin arrives in your household six days hence, my will is for the three of you to make Nessa into an elf. Although this has never been done before, it can be done through the three rings that were given to you. Enclosed is a spell I have created to help you do this.

Also, I will give a new name to Nessa, if she will accept the elves as her kin instead of humans. These two steps are in order for her to fulfill my purpose, and to protect her from future harm.

The second thing I ask of you is to give her the sword of Fingolfin named Ringil, which is in your keeping. Even if Nessa decides to be loyal to men, my will is for her to keep Ringil.

I love you, my son. Though a danger is creeping into Middle Earth, remain steadfast in me, and I will give you peace.

Your caring Father, Ilúvatar

I did not fully understand at the time what the letter meant for me. I assumed the person mentioned as Nessa was someone else. I started to wonder how Nessa had anything to do with me. If Ilúvatar did in fact write the letter and gave it to me, then who was Nessa? I had many questions that would soon be answered from one who knew how I had arrived in Rivendell.

I drifted back into sleep.


	6. Chapter 5 - Pointing clearly the way

**Chapter Five:** **Who can point clearly the way?**

I woke up later that morning with Riníth at my side. My heart overjoyed to see her alive after leaving her in Bree. Although we both had questions we wanted answered, Riníth first fed me some venison stew and fresh bread.

Then, she started her tale of what happened after I left Bree. The orcs that came to Bree bound her and held her captive at Weathertop. She somehow escaped and barely made it to Rivendell alive. I did not know until several years later of the wounds she suffered for my sake.

After I questioned her about it, Riníth told me the reason the orcs came to Bree in the first place. "Many years ago, during the Second Age, I secretly fell in love with a dwarf," she started. "I was very young and foolish then."

"Wait a minute," I interrupted. "You taught me that the start of the Second Age was over three thousand years ago. How could you have been alive then?"

"Because I am an elf, and elves live for a very long time," Riníth replied.

"Like Lord Elrond?"

"Yes." Riníth nodded.

"But, you never said anything about being an elf. Why?" I was confused that Riníth hid her elvish ancestry from me for years.

"I thought it would be the best way to protect you from the world," Riníth replied mysteriously. I did not ask her anything else, but let her continue on with her story.

"The dwarf wanted to marry me, and then we would run away to the Blue Mountains. To prove his love for me, I told him if he was willing to search for a certain ancient jewel for me, then I would marry him. The jewel I wanted was one of the three jewels called the Silmarils. I had heard of the power and beauty they held and wanted one more than anything else.

"Being a miner, the dwarf set out to find where one of the Silmarils was last seen. Although some thought it had been destroyed years ago, my people and I believed it still existed. Because of that, he was determined to find a Silmaril to win my love. After months and months of mining, he found it out of sheer luck. I did not think it was even possible for him to ever find it, but he did. This he gave to me, and we started planning our wedding.

"Some word of the Silmaril's rediscovery was heard by the Dark Lord Sauron. He, like his former master Morgoth (curse his name) greatly desired the power of the Silmarils. He sent spies who killed my beloved before discovering he did not have it. When I heard these ill tidings, I hid it inside my own borders.

"The orcs must have thought that I still had the Silmaril after all those years," Riníth finished. "Perhaps they thought you might know of its whereabouts as well." She did not say anything else, but I saw something in her eyes that looked like she knew more than she was telling me.

Once she finished, Riníth was anxious to hear of my escape from Bree. Although it was inwardly painful, I told her every part of my adventure except the vision I had. I did not feel ready to tell her, and I was confused about what the vision meant for me at the time. Riníth listened to my story, and then did something completely unexpected.

She briefly left the room and returned with a leather scroll. "Stream, do you remember as a child, you asked me what happened to your father?" she questioned. I nodded, confused as to why she mentioned this now. "I never told you. I believe the time is now for you to find out." She handed the scroll to me. I accepted it, unsure if I should open it. "Go on, I will explain after you read it."

I carefully unrolled the scroll and noticed it was a letter written in the Tengwar. The words seemed to glow like fire on the page. It was the same letter Riníth received from Idril fifteen years ago. Part of the letter seemed to jump out at me. _She is a very special child, although I have never seen her. She will do many great things in her life. I know not what she will do, but be amazed._

As I continued to read it, I had a mixture of emotions. I was confused that Idril mentioned me as Nessa, a name I was not familiar with, although I heard it the night before. I was sad that my father (and my birth mother, to my surprise) had apparently died without me even knowing their names. Most importantly, I felt humbled that Idril knew I was special, I was chosen for a great purpose.

I finished the letter and placed it on the bed. I wondered, _Why_ _did Riníth never tell me about this?_ I felt like I had waited for a breath of wind for so long that now I was completely overwhelmed with questions and thoughts. I looked up into Riníth's soft gray-green eyes, seeing a kind of sorrow for the huge hole in my past she never filled up.

"Tell me who I really am, Riníth," I pleaded. "I need to know."

Riníth lowered her eyes. It seemed she was having a silent battle between giving me up or keeping me as her own. Finally, she threw the white flag of surrender, so to speak. "Your real name is not Stream. It is Nessa. Your true birth mother Ëaránna and your father Erwood were half elves."

"How am I different from you, then?" I wondered.

"I am a full blooded elf, and since your parents were half elves, you are also a half elf. Both of your parents were killed by orcs when you were very young."

"Do I have any other living relatives?"  
"Your father was Lord Elrond's uncle," Riníth remembered. My mouth nearly dropped in surprise. The man who had saved my life was actually my _cousin_?

"Why did you never tell me I was a half elf or related to Lord Elrond?" I asked.

"I wanted to protect you from what happened to your parents. I was terrified that the orcs or someone else would come and take you away from me. I wanted you to be the daughter I never had." Although I did not completely understand, I realized this was a difficult burden for her to share with me, and did not want to pain her.

"Well, I am glad you finally told me who I am." I sincerely meant it. "There's something I am confused about though."

"What is it, Nessa?" she asked, using my real name for the first time.

"Now that I know I'm a half elf, how does that affect the rest of my life?"

"Every single half elf must choose sometime in their life who they will serve, whether elves or men. You must choose wisely on your own. I cannot help you make that decision. But remember this, Nessa, once you make the choice of loyalty, there is no turning back. I will not say any more about it now. You have some time to think on it." Riníth decided to leave me alone for a while to reflect on all that I had recently learned.

One thing about me making choices is I usually decide things fairly quickly. I knew I could not do that in this instance. I waited, almost obsessing myself with making the right decision. As I waited, I grew physically stronger each day. I was now able to use my left arm with only a minor discomfort.

As I recovered from my recent wounds, I began to be more and more amazed at the wonderful haven of elves I now dwelt in. Being in the presence of many other beautiful creatures took some getting used to. I felt a bit uncomfortable at first, but soon got over my fear. I constantly asked Riníth questions about the elves, led by my hunger for knowledge of my parents' ancestry.

About six days after I came to Rivendell, a party of fifteen people arrived. One of the members of this party came to visit me the day after he arrived. He was not one of the thirteen dwarves, nor was he the lone Halfling. He was the same man I had seen at "The Prancing Pony" only a matter of weeks before.

This man introduced himself as Gandalf, although I called him by his elvish name Mithrandir. Mithrandir was able to answer my questions on how I had arrived in Rivendell because he had seen me lying outside the troll cave a week before. This is what he told me.

Mithrandir and the party of fifteen were traveling through Eriador the day I fought the orc pack. Towards nightfall, there was some disagreement between them, and Mithrandir decided to go on ahead for a while. Early the next morning, he came back and found the dwarves and Halfling being held captive by three trolls.

Mithrandir used his staff to break a large stone, releasing a ray of sunshine that turned the trolls into statues. After the party escaped from their bonds, one of the dwarves found a cave nearby, and the party started to enter it. The eldest dwarf named Balin found me lying outside of the cave unconscious. He called Mithrandir, who saw the wounds I had suffered from the orcs and wargs.

Mithrandir then called an eagle with a special horn he had, and the eagle carried me all the way to Rivendell. Although this story seemed incredible, I knew it must be possible since Elrond and Galadriel had seen me enter the Valley of Imladris. I thanked Mithrandir for helping to save my life.

He seemed to be very wise. He did not say anything about recognizing me from "The Prancing Pony" earlier that year. When I first saw him, I had mistaken him for an old man. I knew now that was not true. He was old, there was no doubt, but something about him was not human. I did not know exactly what it was until later.

Since Mithrandir had mentioned that Balin was the one who first saw me, I wanted to go and thank him for finding me. I did see Balin once or twice from a distance, but he was always surrounded by his kin. I did not want to run into any of the other dwarves. I still vividly remembered the vision I had in Bree, and fear of this vision held me captive. I waited for an opportune time.

By now, I was able to walk freely around the beautiful house of Elrond. My arm was almost fully healed from the wound of the arrow. One early afternoon, I was strolling around, not going anywhere in particular, when I saw Elrond. He was sitting at a table in a roofed outdoor porch reading something. Elrond was deep in thought.

I started to pass him by so I would not disturb him, but he looked up and saw me. Elrond did not seem surprised at all. "I'm sorry," I started to say. "I didn't mean to interrupt. I'll leave."

"No, please stay," he invited. "I would enjoy speaking to you." I hesitated for a second, then walked closer. Elrond beckoned for me to sit down in a nearby chair, which I did. I waited for him to speak first.

"How are you feeling, Nessa?" he asked politely, using my birth name.

"Much stronger than I did a few days ago. I can use my left arm extremely well."

"Good. Riníth has told me much about you."

"She told me much about you as well, when I was a child. I still can't believe you're my cousin." He smiled slightly. After thinking for a moment, I asked, "Why didn't you say you knew Riníth when I asked?"

"I wanted to know how much you knew about her," Elrond responded. "I assume she told you about Erwood and Ëaránna?"

I nodded. "How _did_ you know her? Riníth, I mean."

"She and my grandmother were close friends. After Idril and Eärendil sailed, she became a sort of friend to me as well."

Elrond paused for a moment before changing the subject. "I would like to show you something soon, Nessa. But first, I would like to know where you got this." He held up the blue stone I found in Valinor and placed it on the table. I stared at it before picking it up and closing my eyes.

I opened up and told Elrond of my vision of being in Valinor. I told him everything of seeing and talking to Ilúvatar. At times he looked surprised, although he was silent until I was finished.

"It is true, then," he mused. I was not sure if he meant my vision or something else. Elrond kept on glancing above my eyes. He left for a moment and returned with a small hand-held mirror. Elrond handed this to me. "Look."

I obeyed and saw my mark for the first time. Although it was small, I could recognize the shape of a star nestled in the trunk of a beautiful, curved tree. So this was the seal Ilúvatar had placed upon me!

"What are they?" I asked, referring to the star and tree.

"They are symbols of the past that are very rare in this Age. The star is the star Fëanor made during the First Age. It stands for hope. The tree looks like the sapling of the two trees in Valinor. It stands for rebirth of something that has long been dead. It's strange because both of those symbols are on a door to the dwarf kingdom of Moria. I do not know why He used these particular symbols, but I will not question His ways."

Just then, I noticed a young boy who looked to be about ten or twelve years old walking towards us. Elrond greeted him in Sindarin, and the boy replied in the same tongue. He did not look like an elf, although he could have been a half elf.

Elrond asked him to go get something, which the boy did. When he returned, Elrond thanked him and opened up the scroll the boy retrieved. As the young boy left, he glanced at me. I smiled at him, but he did not smile back. Once Elrond opened the scroll, he read it to himself silently once, then read it aloud.

" _There is one who in future Age_

 _Will be my Messenger._

 _From me receive a silent rage._

 _For I Eru have spoken._

 _Her name will be from one of my_

 _Own Angels I have made._

 _As my Servant, be lifted high._

 _For I Eru have spoken._

 _From a lineage long slumbered_

 _On both her parents' sides._

 _My Daughter, your years are numbered._

 _For I Eru have spoken._

 _Born she will be in royal halls,_

 _But dwelleth in the Shire._

 _You were a Stream near waterfalls._

 _For I Eru have spoken._

 _Many restless hearts she will tame_

 _Of those who aren't her kin._

 _Landwen you will be called by name._

 _For I Eru have spoken._

 _When an eagle passes over thrice_

 _The refuge Rivendell,_

 _Your questioning I will suffice._

 _For I Eru have spoken."_

"This is a prophecy that has long puzzled me," Elrond remarked after he finished reading it to me. "Now, I am beginning to understand it. I wanted you to hear it because I believe it is talking about you."

"Me? Why would it be talking about me?"

"Let me explain it for you," Elrond offered. "The first part says _There is one who in future Age will be my Messenger._ This was written before the First Age began. Your grandfather _was_ a messenger of Ilúvatar. Now you have carried His message to me in the form of the scroll bag.

"The second part says _Her name will be from one of my own Angels I have made._ Your rightful name is Nessa, who is one of the Valar. Both of your parents were half elves, and both came from royal lineages that have _long slumbered_. According to Riníth, you were born in the Elven King of Greenwood's halls, although you grew up in the Shire."

"And even though my rightful name is Nessa, Riníth called me Stream," I started to understand. "A Stream near waterfalls."

"Yes," Elrond agreed. "The prophecy says you _were a Stream near waterfalls_ , indicating what happened to you in the past. The fifth part seems to be referring to what will happen to you in the future, once you make your decision." I knew Elrond referred to my choice of loyalty, although he did not say it.

"How am I supposed to decide?" I thought aloud. "I have tried to think of which choice would be the best, but it's so hard. I want to please Riníth since she's my mother…guardian, I mean, but I'm not used to being around elves." Even though Riníth did not say what she wanted me to decide, I felt it would be difficult for her if I did not choose to serve her people. I was torn with my feelings of pleasing her and doing what would be honorable to my deceased parents.

Elrond could see that I struggled to make my decision. "Nessa, there is a phrase that has helped me greatly in my life whenever I am faced with a difficult decision. It is ' _a_ _n_ _all_ _im estel hon.'_ "

" _For all I trust Him_ ," I translated out loud.

"Yes," Elrond nodded. "I trust that Ilúvatar will show me the decision He would have me make, with everything in my life."  
I remembered this for the rest of my life. For all I trust Him. I no longer worried about which choice was better to make. I in essence said, _This is not my choice. It is Ilúvatar's to make for me._ I didn't know how long I would have to wait, but knew it was all in His timing.

 **(Author's note- I am still working on editing the next chapter, but am aiming for posting it by the end of this week. My work schedule keeps me pretty busy during the day. Don't worry, I have much more coming. So what do you think Stream is going to decide?)**


	7. Chapter 6 - I was the flowing Stream

**Chapter Six:** **I was the flowing Stream**

One night in Rivendell, I realized I would submit my allegiance to the elves. I did not need a dream or vision to decide for me. Inside my heart, I knew I wanted to be who I was born to be, not a lonely village girl who never did anything that would last forever. I went to tell Riníth, knowing she would be awake.

Riníth seemed to approve of my choice. Although she never used the word "elf" in Bree, she had taught me everything about them. Now she explained what would happen to me since I had chosen the elves.

"Elrond told me you are to be a full-blooded elf," Riníth explained. "I do not understand it myself, but I think it's for the best."

The next morning, I bravely went and told Elrond of my decision. Elrond in turn spoke with Galadriel and Mithrandir of Ilúvatar's command to him. "The three of us have gathered here at Imladris for a reason, although we did not know of it at the time. It appears that our great Father and Creator Ilúvatar has chosen Nessa to be His Servant. Nessa has accepted His calling, and has decided to swear her loyalty to the elves."

Elrond took the spell from the scroll out of his robe. Pointing to it, he said, "This spell was given to me for Nessa to become an elf. Riníth has told me Nessa has the courage and the willingness to accept this transformation."

The three discussed privately and agreed to do this. I had tried all throughout that day to prepare myself for the event, but I wasn't sure if I was ready. I felt a strange mixture of excitement and sadness. I was about to leave who I used to be behind me and run forward to who I would be. I strongly felt the hand of Ilúvatar guide me every step I took.

Later that afternoon, Riníth escorted me to a large open structure outside. Bright beams of sunshine streamed through many beautifully carved pillars and statues all along the sides. When I entered this place, Riníth stopped and stayed to the side. I continued on a few paces to where Elrond, Galadriel, and Mithrandir stood in a triangle. I knew the next few minutes would change my entire life.

Elrond first asked me a few ceremonial questions so that Galadriel and Mithrandir could verify my decision. "Nessa, daughter of Erwood, do you now take the elves, Light and Dark alike, to be your kin?"

"Yes, I do," I answered.

"Do you promise to defend them, love them, and care for them?"  
"Yes, I always will."  
"Will you be humble enough to always serve any elf, both older and younger than you?"

"Yes, and may Ilúvatar help me if I fail," I said.

Satisfied, Elrond commanded me to kneel before him, which I did. Each of the three placed a hand on me. Mithrandir placed his hand on my left shoulder. Galadriel's hand was on my right. Elrond placed both of his hands on my head.

I looked at each of them in turn before they started chanting in Quenya. Although I understood the meaning of the words, I will not write them here. I closed my eyes and tried to still my racing heart. As they chanted, I started to feel stranger and stranger. I believe that I had a vision, although it felt so real to me. I cannot fully describe it, but I will try to.

It felt like my body was being pulled down, down, down, into Middle Earth. I could not control myself, but I felt stronger the deeper I went. I did not think I would ever reach a bottom since I went so slowly, but I did.

The second I reached the bottom, my mind was renewed. I felt like I was a large bird flying up the hole I had descended. Sunlight and blue sky seemed to rain down on top of me. Finally, I escaped. It felt exhilarating to be free.

I opened my eyes at last, not believing what had just happened. I smiled with first thing I noticed that was different about me was my hair. Before, it had been thick, now it was much longer and finer.

I noticed my clothes had also changed. I now wore a blue robe with leggings, a short cloak, and green boots. I looked up and met the smiling eyes of Elrond. "You will no longer be called by your former name of Stream," he announced, "nor by Nessa the daughter of Erwood. You will now be called by the name of Landwen." _Maiden of the Land,_ I silently thought. _That is what my name is. That is who I am._ The name seemed to be well-chosen by Ilúvatar.

I stood up from where I had knelt, a new person. Nearby I saw Riníth with amazement in her eyes. She came forward and hugged me tightly to herself. When she pulled away, I saw Galadriel holding a shiny object in her hands. I recognized it as a specially-crafted circlet. It looked similar to Elrond's, but was smaller and had a larger piece covering the forehead.

Galadriel fitted it slowly on my head. It was beautiful and fit perfectly. I was confused. Although every elf in Elrond's house wore one, I did not live here. Crowns so intricately-made were usually given to those much, much older and wiser than I was.

She sensed the confusion in my mind. "This I give to you as a covering and protection. Do not remove it, so that the seal may be hidden from evil eyes." I bowed and thanked her for the circlet. Galadriel's calm blue eyes seemed to communicate with me that I would need it in the future.

Later that very night, I started to notice things about me that had changed since becoming an , I was brushing my hair before going to bed, and in a mirror I saw that my ears were now much larger than they were before, along with being pointed at the tips. When I saw this, I remembered the time when I first noticed Riníth's ears were different frommine. Now, I understood what that meant. Since I was now an elf, I had the same shape of ears that she did.

Another thing I noticed was that it was impossible for me to fall asleep during the night. In fact, I was not tired at all! I was able to rest my eyes, but could not sleep. This took a long time for me to get used to, since I had always gone to sleep while we lived in Bree. Living as an elf was much different from whatI thought it would be. I was thankful for Riníth's help and advice in teaching me about these new things I had to accept.

For the next week, Riníth and I spoke of what we should do next. Riníth desired to stay in Rivendell, for it had been years since she hadlived with or seen any elves. I respected her wish, but my heart yearned for something else. I did not know what it was at first until I spoke with Elrond and Mithrandir about what I eventually told me of what Mithrandir had shared with him.

Mithrandir and his company of fourteen were on a journey across Middle Earth to Erebor, a mountain kingdom far in the east. When I heard of this, I felt a great desire to go and help Mithrandir and his company. I wanted to repay him for saving me after the orc attack. I also inwardly sympathized with the dwarves, who had lost their homes to the destruction of a dragon some years before.

After much discussion, it was arranged for me to accompany the party until we reached the eastern border of fear of the dwarves had now dissolved to the point that I felt comfortable around them. I tried to look past their stubborn hearts and see their loneliness and weakness íth was a bit saddened that I wanted to leave, but we decided on meeting near the Lonely Mountain in a few months. She seemed to want to visit that area of Middle Earth, so it seemed convenient for us to meet there. I would go on ahead and she would follow later on.

The night before I left Rivendell, I decided to go outside andwatch the moon and stars since I could not sleep. Elrond suddenly joined me, holding a sword sheath in one hand. "The stars are beautiful tonight," Elrond remarked.

"Yes, they are," I replied. From where we stood, one could look up and see an uncountable vast array of stars. Elrond glanced down at the sheath. He reached for the hilt and drew a magnificent sword out. I judged it to be about two feet long, including the hilt. It was a very light color, and seemed to shine like the stars burning above us. The hilt was curved on eachside with a kind of blue stone in the center.

"This sword belonged to your great-great-grandfather, Fingolfin," he announced. Along the twisted lines of the blade, my eyes caught an elvish inscription that named the sword.

"Ringil," I whispered. "Riníth told me how Fingolfin used it against the Unnamed One thousands of years ago. Fingolfin struck him seven times before falling to his death."

"She taught you well, then," Elrond commended.

"This sword was supposed to have been long lost. Why is it you have ownership of it now?"

"That tale is not for me to tell at this present time," Elrond answered. "As you have said, for many years, Ringil has been lost, forgotten forever. Now, it has revived. With it has come out of the ashes a servant from a line supposed to be destroyed." He held out the hilt to me, motioning me to take it.

"I cannot take it from you," I tried to say. I saw in his eyes that he wanted me to keep it instead of just holding it for a moment. "It was made for someone far worthier than me. You deserve to keep it as yours."

"No, Landwen. It is yours." I knew I could not change my cousin's mind, but I still felt too low to accept the sword. Then I realized that if Elrond thought this was right for me to take it, who was I to disagree with him?  
I reverently received the hilt Elrond offered me. When my hand closed around Ringil, it seemed at home in my hands. It did not feel too light or heavy to me. I felt a deep sense of memory for my ancestor Fingolfin. The sword glittered in my hand. Elrond helped strap the sheath around my waist. I felt a little strange at first, since I didn't usually wear a sword sheath, but I got used to this feeling over time.

I spent some time that night saying goodbye to Riníth. Riníth had taken the time to pack my bag with food and supplies I would need. She commanded me to always stay close to Mithrandir unless he told me otherwise. I knew Riníth struggled in letting me go, and was impressed on how strong she seemed to be in allowing me to leave. I would greatly miss her on my journey, but looked forward to seeing her again soon.

 **(Author's note- The description of the sword of Fingolfin that I used in this chapter is based on a drawing from a website. I did not make it up.)**


	8. Chapter 7 - No rest for the wanderer

**Chapter Seven:** **No rest for the wanderer**

The company and I left Rivendell the next morning. I turned around to take a last glance at this blissful haven. I knew I would return someday, although I knew not when.

Mithrandir led the party through many narrow paths up across the Misty Mountains. I was astounded at the size and immensity of them, since I had never been on a mountain. The paths twisted and turned, nearly disappearing at times. I walked either in the front of the group or in the very back, never in the midst of the dwarves. I tried to be kind to them by carrying some of the luggage and keeping watch at night. Most of the dwarves didn't even speak a word to me, although Balin and Bofur did.

I didn't know why the dwarves disliked me. My best guess was they thought I was too young to aid them on their quest. Or they thought I was not as experienced of a fighter as they were, since I had only fought once before. Whatever it was, I quietly accepted their silence towards me.

I was somewhat interested in the Halfling, since I grew up in the Shire. I did not understand why he would travel hundreds of miles to Erebor with thirteen dwarves. I found Bilbo fairly agreeable compared to the dwarves. He was polite enough to ask about my life, and even sat next to me once for supper.

Fortunately, we had good weather for a few days. I knew a terrible storm would soon occur by the clouds in the sky. One day, the party had set up camp on the mountain path. I saw Mithrandir sitting a little to the side, gazing at the sun setting in the midst of gathering clouds. I silently walked toward him and Mithrandir seemed to not notice me. I sat down near him, fixing my eyes on the blend of fiery orange-red and golden hues of sunlight.

After a minute, my eyes left the sky and glanced at Mithrandir's face. What I saw startled me for a moment. Mithrandir's eyes were unfocused. Was he asleep, or was something unordinary going on? "Mithrandir?" I whispered.

"I see the land in the Uttermost West," he said in Quenya. "I see the Fourteen Angels; Manwë, Ulmo, and Aulë. Oh, the light… it is so wonderful!" Then, Mithrandir grabbed my hand and clutched it tightly. "But now, I see the ships sailing away. I see the deep blue ocean. The light is only a flicker now. It is leaving me!" At this, I saw tears trickle down his cheeks. "Do not leave me! Please do not leave me!"

"Mithrandir, I'm right here. I'm not going to leave you unless you tell me to," I promised. I didn't understand what Mithrandir was saying, but I knew the names he spoke were of the Valar, who were Angels of Ilúvatar.

Mithrandir released my hand. By this time, the sun had disappeared into the clouds. Mithrandir finally turned his eyes away from the sky and noticed me. "Oh, Landwen, is all well with you?"

"Yes, I am well, Mithrandir, but are you alright?"

"Of course I'm fine!" he replied cheerfully. I was amazed he seemed to not remember what had just happened to him. All of a sudden, it hit me. The Valar. Ships sailing in the ocean. Valinor. Maybe Mithrandir came from Valinor! But I knew he was not an elf. Was he human, as he appeared, or was he something else?

"Mithrandir, may I ask you something?" He nodded his head. "Have you ever been to Valinor?" I spoke this in Quenya, so that the dwarves would not be able to understand me.

Mithrandir's eyebrows rose, and for a second his eyes widened. I saw his hands were shaking ever so slightly, although he tried to hide this. "No, of course not!" he answered almost immediately. "I've never even heard of that name. Why would you ask, Landwen?"

"But, you just said...you mean, you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

I searched his eyes, trying to determine if he was lying to me or speaking the truth. Whatever he said, the tear stains were still evident on his face.

Then I thought about something that might help him remember. I took off the feather around my neck and held it in my hand. Back in Rivendell, when I first found out who my real parents were, I asked Riníth about the feather. She explained that it was from the sea gull that came from Valinor, the one that delivered Idril's letter. This fact made the feather a treasure to me.

I hesitated for a moment, then slowly placed it in Mithrandir's hand. "I want you to keep this," I said, again in Quenya. His eyes lit up in surprise. "My grandmother sailed to Valinor a long time ago, and this feather came from there. You _know_ that I've visited Valinor before. Even if you say you don't remember it, I do. And I hope this will remind you of Valinor."

Mithrandir did not look directly at me, instead he examined the feather. He sighed gently. "There are things about me, young one, that you could never understand. Things I have seen that I cannot share. Perhaps someday you will know why I must hide them." He said nothing more to my disappointment, but he did keep the feather.

I left the conversation realizing just how strange Mithrandir was, and I wondered what his life had been like. I knew Elrond and Galadriel trusted him. So did Riníth, otherwise she would not have allowed me to go on this quest. I had to try and trust him too. As long as I traveled with Mithrandir, I had to accept the frightening fact that there was more to him than I thought, and that I did not fully know his past.

The next day, the storm surrounded us. I had never before seen such a terrible storm. The rain fell immensely, chilling us all to the bone. We slipped on the wet stones as we climbed the narrow mountain paths, often helping each other ascend. Because of the thunder we had to yell to make ourselves heard. Above us, I saw what looked like huge rock giants fighting each other with stones.

The dwarves were miserable. They sent their two youngest, Fili and Kili, to look for some sort of brothers hastily left and returned with news of a nearby cave. Mithrandir was leeryabout it, but we finally all agreed the cave would be safer than continuing to climb the mountain paths in the darkness.

We found our way to the cave. Although there was plenty of room for sixteen, I chose to sit as near to the entrance as possible.I knew from staying in Rivendell that I could notsleep during the night, so I volunteered to keep watch over the outside of the cave in case someone came by on the path.

Some of the dwarves wanted to start a fire, but the wind and rain made it impossible to do so. I wouldn't have minded some warmth and light, but survived without it.

The dwarves and Mithrandir made beds out of blankets and fell asleep. Even in the darkness, I could see Bilbo was still awake. I wondered where he lived in the Shire. I wondered if he had a family, a wife and some little ones. Eventually, he also dropped off to sleep.

Since I was keeping watch, I had a lot of time to think. I mainly thought about Riníth. I wondered what she was doing in Rivendell at that moment, and if it was raining there as well.

At times, I sang quietly to myself a few of the songs Riníth taught me. I was never extremely fond of singing, although I loved to listen to people sing. I thought my voice was not very good. It was never as good as Riníth's. Her voice rang like the song of a wood thrush.

The rain diminished after a few hours, and I now saw the moon hiding behind a cloud. I heard something cracking, like an egg being broken. The sound came from the back of the cave. I drew my sword. The blade was a light blue, meaning orcs or goblins were nearby.

I nimbly made my way over to the location of the sound. I wanted to be certain that there was danger before waking anyone up. I was a few steps away from the back of the cave when part of the wall crumbled to the floor. In a split second, I saw the beady eyes of a goblin.

"Everyone, wake up! There are goblins..." My warning was interrupted by a high-pitched scream from Bilbo.

Mithrandir was awake in a moment, brandishing his sword in one hand and staff in the other. But he was too late. The goblins were upon the dwarves and pulled them through the crack. I slashed at the goblins with my sword, determined not to be captured. I glimpsed the dwarves being dragged by the goblins into the underground tunnel while I fought.

Although a few goblins backed me into the hole, I killed them and turned around to see the gap in the wall had been sealed by falling rocks.I knew there was only one thing I could do. I had to find and rescue the dwarves. I did not know what had happened to Mithrandir – had he been captured too, or killed? For now, I was on my own.

I hastily brushed the blood from my sword off onto my cloak, sheathed my sword and reached for my daggers.I felt more comfortable using them when I was fighting a hoard of enemies. With one in each hand, I started running after the goblins, who were carrying the dwarves down a tunnel. I heard the echo of the goblins' jeers and the stamp of their boots from far ahead. I made sure to run in the shadows so I would not be seen.

I continued on like this for a while, following just behind the goblins, waiting for an opportunity to free the dwarves. Suddenly, I spotted a figure in the dark about two dozen paces ahead of me. I stopped, hoping the intruder did not see me. However, I was not so lucky.

"Who goes there?" he yelled, turning to face me. I now saw the stranger's face.

"Mithrandir!" I said. "It is I, Landwen."

"It _is_ you," he whispered. "You escaped?"

"Yes, the goblins pushed me in this cave, but I killed them." I looked behind me to make sure no goblins were nearby. "The dwarves and Bilbo were captured."

"Yes," Mithrandir replied. "I have scouted ahead and seen where they are. They were led to the chamber of the Great Goblin."

"Why are you hiding here then?" I asked.

"There are hundreds of goblins surrounding the dwarves, more than the two of us could fight alone. I just finished making something to help us." He held out a small glass bottle and turned to the side. "Stick close by me," he commanded. "There are many passages where even an elf could get lost."

I followed him, guided by a small light that emanated from Mithrandir's staff. We continued on in the darkness until I saw a ring of torches nearby. I heard the goblins crying in victory over capturing their prey.

"Now," explained Mithrandir, "in a moment, I am going to make all their torches go out. The goblins will light the torches again as soon as they can. The dwarves are all in chains. We will not have enough time to shatter their chains directly, so they'll have to escape as they are. When I tell you, will you run forward and lead the dwarves down the passage to the right?"

"Yes, and I will kill any goblin who tries to stop me."

"Good girl," he commended. "I will greatly thank you when we are back above ground." He motioned for me to stay in place while he moved a few paces to a brazier. "Now!"

I ran forward. When I entered the ring of torches, they went out in a cloud of smoke. I ran towards the dwarves, who were all chained and blinking in confusion while hundreds of voices screamed in the dark. I killed the goblins that held the chain and with a "Follow me!" to the dwarves, we were off.

Mithrandir soon joined us and urged the party on as fast as they could go. The fourteen tried their best, but constantly stumbled over each other. After running down a dozen twisting passageways, we halted. Without a moment wasted, Mithrandir and I pried loose the cuffs of the chains, freeing the party from their bonds so they could run faster.

We ran for so long, I thought we would never escape the mountain tunnels. My hair was soaked in sweat and my heart pounded. Several times, goblins caught up to us and we had to turn around to fight them. Mithrandir had previously returned the dwarves' and Bilbo's weapons, so we were all armed. I recognized how unusual it was for an elf to fight alongside thirteen dwarves in a goblin cave deep underground. Had a scene like this ever happened before? If we survived, what a tale we would have to tell.

We constantly pushed on and upwards, seeking a way out. At one point as we fled the tunnels, one of the goblins swung his crooked sword at Balin. The blade pierced Balin's leg, causing him to stumble and fall.

I raced toward him at the sound of his cry for help and attacked the goblin with my daggers. Balin attempted to walk, but he only succeeded in standing and falling down again. I put my daggers away and helped him to his feet. I could not carry him, but I did succeed in supporting him so he could at least walk. Whenever Balin tired, I encouraged him to not give up.

On we continued, seeking a glimpse of daylight far away. There were fewer goblins here, as we drew close to the surface, for they despise the sun. After much exertion of running, we made it out into the sweet-smelling, warm air above ground. The sunlight nearly blinded us all for a moment. I saw it was about early evening by the sun's position.

We all stopped and rested in a forest a few miles east of the goblin tunnels.I noticed, now that we were gathered in one place, Bilbo was missing. The others also noticed, and started arguing over who saw him last.

As the dwarves argued, I stiffened at the sound of nearby breathing and light footsteps. My eyes searched the nearby landscape **,** although I saw no one. My hand was on my sword hilt when Bilbo stepped out from behind a tree.

"Hello everyone, I'm back," he greeted with a smile.

"Bilbo! We thought you were still lost in the tunnels," the dwarves exclaimed.

"Well, as you can see, I made it out just fine without much trouble."

Everyone in the party was amazed.I too was amazed, but very puzzled. Why had I not seen him, although I had heard he was there? Although I was happy Bilbo had found his way back to us, something about the situation made me uneasy. The party then decided to set up camp early after a day of hard running.


	9. Chapter 8 - A promise and a task

**Chapter Eight:** **A promise made, a task completed**

Mithrandir thanked me for helping to save the dwarves. He was a little uncertain after we made camp about provisions. Most of our food had been stolen by the goblins. I still had the bag of food Riníth packed especially for me in Rivendell. I offered most of the food I had to the party, which they readily accepted. I kept a small portion of it for myself.

Mithrandir was impressed with my fighting skills in the tunnels, and asked who taught me. "My guardian Riníth trained me for a few years," I answered. I saw him pause for a minute.

"I wonder if you might be able to do something for me," Mithrandir said. "It is a bit of a difficult task, so please think carefully on it."

"What kind of task is it?" I asked.

"I have a friend named Radagast the Brown who may be able to help us with supplies. Also, I wish to speak with him about something quite urgent. He lives in Mirkwood. Although we will travel through there, we would pass by several miles away from him. If I wrote a message, do you think it would be possible for you to give it to him?"

I thought about this. Mithrandir was my guardian for the time being. Although the journey to the border of Mirkwood would take a week on foot, I felt I still needed to repay Mithrandir for what he had done for me. "Yes, I can do that," I answered. "But I hope you could tell me exactly where to find him. After all, Mirkwood is very big."

Mithrandir laughed at this. I did not see what was so funny. Mithrandir wrote a hasty letter. He gave me exact directions to Radagast's hut, along with the message.

I then prepared to leave. The sun was setting, but I had time to travel a few miles if I hurried. As I began to walk off, a voice stopped me.

"Where are you going?" it asked. I turned around to see Balin leaning against a tree. He walked a few steps to stand in front of me.

"I'm leaving, for now," I replied. "Mithrandir wants me to deliver a message to a friend. And this friend can help us with our food supplies." I thought this was explanation enough and desired to continue on, but Balin would not let me go.

"When will you be back?"

"I do not know. At least a fortnight, perhaps longer." I paused, deciding if I should leave or stay a few minutes more. "Why do you ask me these questions?"

Balin looked cautiously behind him to see if anyone was within earshot, then whispered, "I have heard some of my kin complain about traveling with an elf. A few have said…unkind things about you, which I will not repeat."

He glanced down at his feet with a hint of shame. Regaining his courage, he looked into my eyes. "No matter what my kindred say about you, I will always remember you as a kind, strong, and loyal young maiden. You gave us your own food when we had none. You saved my life in the Goblin tunnels, and I thank you for that." He reached into his robe and gently took my hand with his rough one. I felt him press a cold, round object into my hand.

"This is a rune stone," he explained. "My kin make these often to signify a promise. I promise you this: if there's ever anything I can do to repay you for your sacrifice, I will do it. I wish you would keep this stone to remember us dwarves. Though we are stubborn at times, we need more young hearts like yours."

He let go of my hand and stepped back. "Thank you, Balin," I said with what seemed like a lump in my throat. "I will not forget you. Somehow, I will come back. I will see you again."

Balin nodded, turning to go. I saw a sad smile etched on his face. I looked at the stone for a moment, even though I could not read the runes. I placed it in my leather bag, turned opposing the sun, and started on my quest.

I traveled until the sun gave no light. I could have continued on, but decided it would be safer to stop and be on guard. I knew there might be anything out in the dark, especially foul and evil creatures.I was able to rest my eyes for a time, not bothered by the nocturnal noises of nature. Once the dawn came, I continued on. This routine repeated for three or four more days. Because I chose to run much of the time instead of walk, I arrived in Mirkwood a few days early.

My first impression of Mirkwood was the size. It was much larger than the Old Forest I used to explore in the Shire. There were many more trees that blocked the sunlight here. I felt a sense of caution toward things I did not see but heard and knew were nearby.

After three more days of travel, I located the hut of Radagast the Brown. The hut was made out of wood planks set on a stone foundation. I noticed a small garden nearby, and what looked to be a rabbit pen.

I did not see the wizard outside, so decided on trying the hut. I timidly knocked on the small door. I wondered what he would look like. I hoped he would not be a grumpy sort of person. Then I thought that perhaps Radagast had come from Valinor as well! Maybe he still had memories of it, like Mithrandir had.

I heard someone moving around inside, and the wooden door swung inward. What I saw surprised me. The wizard named Radagast was shorter than Mithrandir was. He wore dirt-brown robes with a fur hat on his head. He had a reddish beard. Radagast held a staff in one hand.

He also looked surprised to see an elf standing on his doorstep. "Hello, and good day to you!" he finally greeted, apparently not knowing what else to say.

"Thank you," I answered. "Are you the wizard called Radagast the Brown?" Although I assumed it was he, I wanted to be polite in double-checking.

"Yes, that's me all right! And who might you be?"

"I am Landwen. I was sent here by Mithrandir to deliver a message to you."

At the name of Mithrandir, Radagast beamed a cheerful smile. "Ah, my friend Mithrandir, eh? Well, please come in!" He stepped back and waved me in. As I entered, I saw his eyes flick uneasily for a moment to my sword.

"Here," I said, unbuckling my hilt from the belt. I also took my two daggers from my quiver and held them out to him. "If you wish, you may have charge of these until I leave. I come in peace, and will not harm you."

"Oh no, I believe you," Radagast replied hastily. "Please don't trouble yourself with that. Keep your weapons." I replaced my sword and daggers carefully. Radagast showed me to a wooden stool to sit on. He retrieved another one for himself, and sat down.

"So, how might my friend Mithrandir be doing?"

"He is doing well." I reached for the message and handed it to Radagast. "Mithrandir wrote this for you." I waited as Radagast opened the scroll and silently read the letter.

While Radagast read the message, I examined him. I wondered if he was ever lonely living away from elves and men alike. Radagast seemed to be cheerful, but also a bit jittery from having unexpected company.

It seemed he was very in love in nature, which I admired of him. Many animals other than the rabbits lived near his house. I could tell by the garden that Radagast loved to care for plants.

When he finished, Radagast looked me up and down. I did not move, but inside I felt he was probing me.

"Tell me, Landwen," he started, "how long have you known Mithrandir?"

"Perhaps a month, sir," I answered. "I first met him a handful of months ago." Radagast looked surprised at my answer.

"Well, he speaks good about you." He paused. "If you had only known Mithrandir for so short a time, why did you do this for him?"

"Mithrandir saved my life when I had no hope. He went out of his way to make sure I lived. I owed him a favor for that." I did not want to share the exact details of my experience with the orc pack. It was still too painful for me to speak of.

I saw Radagast nod his head. "I see," he said. "Then perhaps you would do a friend of his a favor as well."

"What do you mean?"

"I must prepare to leave soon," he announced. "Your party is in great need of food, which I can provide for them. Also, I must speak with Mithrandir.

"As you could probably notice, I am a very nature-loving wizard. I care for the animals and plants that dwell here in Mirkwood. If I leave them, some may die. Especially because of the sickness."

"What sickness?"

"There is something coming from the ruins of Dol Guldur," Radagast whispered. "Something that hides behind a darkness of evil. This is what I want to speak with Mithrandir about. Because it is spreading, the evil must be stopped."

I thought on this. "You want me to care for your friends while you are gone."

"Yes, if that is possible."

"But, how can you trust me with something you love?"

"I cannot trust you by what you did for Mithrandir because he is a different person. I cannot trust you by your past, for I know almost nothing about you. But I see in your eyes that you can be trusted with this. If you do decide to help me, I will make sure to repay you."

"There is no need," I said. "I will help any friend of Mithrandir's out of loyalty toward him."

Radagast smiled. "Someday, I think you will be responsible enough to even lead armies, Landwen."

Before he left, Radagast explained to me what to do. My main duty was to water his garden, and make sure I left food out for the animals if they were hungry. He asked me to stay in his house during the nights he was gone. Radagast also warned me of huge spiders that might live near his house.

After doing this, he set to work at packing a few bags of food for the dwarves. He then loaded the bags on a type of wooden sled. I found out that the rabbits I saw earlier were for pulling the sled. Radagast tied the rabbits to the sled, said farewell to me, and was off. I was amazed at how fast the rabbits could run.

I waved to Radagast until I saw him no more.


	10. Chapter 9 - A Moonlight Captive

**Chapter Nine:** **A moonlight captive**

I stayed at Radagast's hut for about three weeks. In that time, I made friends with many of the animals. They were a bit shy of me at first, but soon turned friendly. I sat in the sunshine during the warm hours with birds, badgers, hedgehogs, and squirrels by my side. I enjoyed tending the small garden Radagast started. During my stay, a few of the plants were ready to be harvested, which I saw to.

The season of summer soon turned into a colder, darker autumn. On one of the clearer days, I decided I would explore the area a little. It was mid-afternoon when I started out. A few of the birds and squirrels followed me for a while, wondering where I was going. I myself did not know where I was making for. My feet led me to the north. I traveled at the speed I wished, sometimes walking, at other times running.

I must have traveled a few miles when the sun started to set. I was about to turn around when something caught my eye. It was a set of large tracks that were quite fresh. I bent down to examine them more closely. I knew instantly they were not the shape of horse prints. They looked like deer tracks to me, although they were too large to belong to a game deer.

I decided I would follow the trail for a while to see where it led me. The prints reminded me of Celeb, and how we used to gallop all around the Shire...

I started jogging, keeping my eyes on the prints ahead. The hoof prints went in a gradual northeast direction. The animal appeared to cross a small river, which I jumped across. The sun finally set and the moon came out. I half stooped as I ran, not wanting to lose the tracks in the darkness. The trees were much thicker in this part of the forest. The animal went down a very long, narrow path.

I stopped when I glimpsed something on an overgrown bush. I knelt next to it and took a piece of fur off of a branch. The snagged fur was a pale white. It was soft and my fingers felt a few drops of moisture on it. The fur was still warm from the animal, so I assumed it must have passed by not more than an hour before.

After a moment of examining the fur, I felt someone watching me. My body stiffened slightly, and I glanced around in the dim light of the moon. Although I saw no one, I heard their breath.I guessed the stranger must be no more than fifteen feet behind me.

I slowly rose to my feet, and my hand was inches away from my sword hilt, when I heard the stranger speak. " _Daro_ , or I will shoot you!" I was surprised to hear a female voice speaking in Sindarin. _An elf,_ I thought, _alone and armed._ I put my hands in the air and replied in elvish, "Would you shoot a fellow sister of yours?"

"That is for me to decide, if you don'tdo as I say," the elf answered.I heard a soft thump as she jumped from her hiding place in a tree onto the grass. "I want you to put your hands behind your back and take five steps backwards. If you don't, and decide to run or attack me, you'll be sorry."

I instantly obeyed. After I did this, the elf strode over to me. I only saw a dim shadow on the ground of her pointing an arrow at my back. Then, the shadow moved. I heard an iron dagger being drawn, which she held against my neck.

The elf swiftly searched me. I remained motionless as she threw my sword, daggers, and quiver on the ground. Then, she took a coil of rope out of a pocket in her dress.

"What are you doing?"

In response, she pressed the flat of the dagger into the back of my neck. "I'm making sure you won't go anywhere," she growled. My neck started to throb, so I resigned to letting my hands be bound.

Then, the elf spun me around and sat me down in front of her. I finally got a good glance at my captor. She wore a green dress with deerskin leggings. I also noticed her long red hair, which hung down to her waist.

She stared warily at me, and also sat down. Although I saw her face clearly, she did not see mine. Before the sun had set that day, I pulled the hood up on my cloak, for the temperature seemed cold. The elf reached out her hand, and with one swift move, pulled the hood back. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise when she saw my circlet. I closed my eyes, hoping that she would not remove the twisted crown, which concealed my mark.

Thankfully, her attention was turned towards my weapons instead. As she examined each one, she remained silent towards me. Although I wished to ask her who she was, I decided to keep my mouth shut.

Instead of speaking, I concentrated on her face. It was fair, with a full set of red lips and a distinguished nose. I wondered how old she was. She was an adult, to be sure, but looked much younger than Riníth or Elrond. Where did she come from? And who was this maiden anyway?I only hoped she would deal kindly with me by not taking my weapons away and leaving me still bound.

After looking at my daggers without interest, the elf looked at my sword, Ringil. Her fingers traced the elvish inscription along the blade as she silently read the words. Her eyebrows shot upwards, with interest or suspicion, I did not know.

She sheathed it and held it in her right hand. "Who are you, and where did you get this?"

"I would appreciate knowing your name first before I answer you," I replied. At this, her eyes burned towards me. I stared back, daring her to do something. Her hand twitched, about to reach for her dagger. Finally, her gaze softened.

"My name is Tauriel," she said. "I am a Silvan elf. That's all you need to know for now."

I nodded my head. "Alright then, _Tauriel_. My name is Landwen. To answer your question, the sword was given to me by Lord Elrond." I hoped that my voice sounded stronger than I felt. My heart raced with fear of what Tauriel might do to me if I said something wrong.

Tauriel's face turned suspicious. "Why would a half-elven lord give this to you? If I read the inscription correctly, this is Ringil, the sword of Fingolfin. It was supposed to have been lost over seven thousand years ago."

I looked down at my feet. Should I tell this Silvan elf thatIlúvatar had chosen me? I felt in my heart I should hide that, for now. "Lord Elrond is my cousin," I whispered. "His father and my father were brothers. And yes, you read correctly, it is Ringil. I will not say why he gave it to me at this time."

Tauriel fingered the hilt with reverence. I saw a flash of desire for the sword on her face. I knew any elf would feel the same way. After looking at it for a moment, she shook her head and placed it by my daggers. "Are you aware that you have strayed into the domain of the Elven King Thranduil?"

"No, I did not," I answered honestly.

"Then what are you doing here?" Her eyes probed me for an answer.

"I have been watching over the house of the wizard called Radagast the Brown for the past few weeks," I explained. "I decided to take a walk earlier today. As I was walking, I lost my way while looking for an animal."

Tauriel's eyes narrowed. "I know of no wizard named Radagast. How far away is his house from here?"

"I don't know, at least a few miles," I replied.

"Why were you tracking a wild animal?"

"I do not have an answer for that."

Tauriel was obviously displeased. "I do not think an elf your age would come into Mirkwood with an evil plot, but I will do what my duty requires me to do. Landwen, although you claim you didn't know where you traveled, I am bringing you before King Thranduil for further questioning. Until we arrive, I will take charge of your weapons."

"You can't do that! I have to get back to Rhosgobel. I promised Radagast I would look after his home. Besides, Ringil is one of the only treasures I have. Surely you would not take away a gift from my cousin!"

"Yes, I can. You are just a young, careless maiden who carries an ancient sword worth more than your life. I don't care what you say or think, but you are coming with me."

Tauriel tirelessly drove me through Mirkwood like a farmer does his sheep. She didn't bother to untie my hands, as a precaution against me escaping. She held her dagger in one hand.

As I tried to walk on without stumbling over tree roots or rocks, my fear grew. What would I say once we arrived at King Thranduil's halls? If I was kept a prisoner there, how would I escape? My biggest fear was that I would not see Riníth again. How would I be able to live knowing she would be so worried about me?

Exhaustion over these thoughts soon set in and combined with my physical tiredness. My wrists were sore, my feet ached from walking so many miles in the past few hours. How long had it been since I first left Rhosgobel?

My foot caught on a tree stump covered with dead leaves. I attempted to catch my balance, but my legs refused to hold me. I fell onto the hard, cold ground face-first. A small stick with a sharp end scratched the side of my face. I felt it go through my skin, and I cried softly because of the sudden pain.

"What's wrong with you?" Tauriel asked, sounding both annoyed and concerned. She bent down and helped me to sit up.

"I...I can't go on right now. I need to rest. My feet can hardly stand."

Tauriel gazed at me for a second. I saw her hard expression turn to compassion. "Of course. We have traveled many miles tonight. You can rest until you feel strong enough to go on."

"Thank you, Tauriel." I stretched my legs out in an attempt to make myself more comfortable. Tauriel waved at the stick still in my skin.

"Here, let me help you get that out." With gentle motions, Tauriel loosely pried the stick from my face. "I can find someone to properly dress this later."

Tauriel rose to her feet and stood a few paces in front of me. I rested for a few minutes more. As I sat on the ground, I had the idea of trying to free my hands with something so I might have the chance of escaping. I decided not to try this since Tauriel watched me so closely.

My ears suddenly caught the sound of rustling nearby in the forest. Tauriel heard it too, for her head instantly turned in that direction. Her dark eyes probed the trees. Without being told, I knew to keep silent. Tauriel sheathed her dagger and swiftly drew her bow. She strung it soundlessly, aiming it towards where the sound came from.

The rustling slowly grew louder, and I now heard hissing. I opened my mouth to ask what the creatures were, but Tauriel spoke first in a whisper. "Spiders. I have been hunting them for months now. They seem to never depart from these woods."

The beasts crawled so close I faintly glimpsed their beady eyes. Tauriel's arms tensed and released the string of the bow. Her arrow flew straight into the body of the first spider.

The attack had begun.

I was amazed at the sheer size of the first wave of spiders. They were at least four feet in circumference, not including their legs. Tauriel shot arrow after arrow, with an occasional short swipe of her dagger whenever a spider came too close.

This was my chance to escape! A slain spider fell by me. While Tauriel was distracted with fighting, I carefully managed to cut through the ropes with one of the spider's legs.

The first thing I needed to do was recover my weapons. Tauriel had placed my quiver with my daggers on the ground while we rested. I crawled on my hands and knees until I found the quiver. I strapped it over my shoulder and pulled out my daggers, ready to defend myself from the spiders.

I was about to make a run for it, but then I thought about Ringil. What was I going to do since Tauriel had it? If I tried to get it back from her, then she would realize I had escaped and would attempt to recapture me. Although I did have the option of fighting her now that I was armed, I didn't want to risk getting wounded.

I sighed with the realization that I would have to leave Ringil behind. I turned away from Tauriel's battle with the spiders and ran. I did not know in what direction I was going, all I wanted to do was get away from that place.

I did encounter a few spiders who had followed me. I underestimated their speed and thought I could outrun them, but the creatures continued to follow me. It was extremely difficult to kill them since Riníth had not taught me much of anything about killing spiders. I focused on using my daggers to slash at their legs and abdomens. I suffered slightly from some small injuries, but succeeded in killing the spiders.

By the time I ran out of hearing range of the battle, dawn was just breaking. I saw shadows of trees and an open part of the forest up ahead. I was startled by a loud noise that was perhaps half a mile away. The noise was very high-pitched, like screaming. My curiosity got the best of me, and I decided to find out where it was coming from.

I cautiously crept through the forest towards the noise. I now recognized it couldn't be from a person, it must be an animal! I pushed through some brush, and my eyes opened wide in awe. A white stag was struggling in some vines and bushes.

The stag stood about five feet at the shoulder. I counted twelve branches to his antlers, all of which looked very strong and sharp. Around his neck was a dark brown tuft of hair. There are not many white stags in Middle Earth; all I knew about them were legends and myths.

The stag had two of his hooves tangled in vines, and his antlers were tangled in a bush. My heart broke at the sight of him trying so hard to get loose, and at the sound of his cries. I stepped slowly towards him, holding out my hands in friendship. He snorted as I came near.

"It's all right," I comforted in elvish. "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you." At the sound of my calming voice, the stag started to relax. He no longer struggled, but his eyes were still wild with fear.

I was now close enough to touch him, although I did not. I did not want to upset him further. Instead, I held out my hand for the stag to smell. The first thing I had learned about handling animals is to let them know who you are. The stag looked at me for a minute, then cautiously lowered his head to smell me.

This reminded me so much of the first time I met Celeb. At the time, I had a carrot to offer him in gobbled the carrot and gently nudged my hand for more. A tear came to my eye. Those were good times, but now…

Celeb was _dead_.

I ignored the tear and focused on freeing the stag. I knelt down and tried to unwind the vines with my hands. They were so thick that I drew one of my daggers to try and cut them. The stag's body tensed at seeing my dagger.

"Don't worry, I won't cut you," I reassured. I let him examine and smell the dagger before using it to cut the vines. The stag kept shifting his weight, which made it more difficult to free him. I freed his front hoof, and cautiously moved to his rear one that was trapped. I was worried he might trample me, and he was worried I would cut him.

At last, I sliced through the vines on his hind foot. I sheathed my dagger and stood up slowly. I moved to free his antlers from the bush. I stopped when I noticed a jagged scar on his back that looked like he had been in a battle with another animal. I thought the color of the fur looked vaguely familiar...wait, could it be? I took the piece of fur I found earlier out from my quiver and held it up. It matched the stag's fur perfectly!

I finally freed the stag's antlers. He shook his head and gave a leap of joy at being free.

"You're welcome," I said as Ismiled, knowing I had to be on my way. I could not bear to tear myself away from the stag, though. He leaned his face towards mine, allowing me to stroke it. "You're pretty happy, aren't you?" The stag snorted in agreement.

The sun rose into the sky. I stayed by the stag's side for a minute more. How lonely I was for a companion like Celeb! An animal companion I could talk to that would understand me and help me not to feel too alone. Although I knew I still had my animal friends at Rhosgobel, not one of them reminded me so much of Celeb. I patted the stag's muzzle one last time, then turned to go. I started out again and discovered I was going west when I needed to go south. I changed my course and hoped I would reach Rhosgobel soon.

After a few minutes I felt something behind me. I unsheathed my sword, prepared to fight.

I spun around and stopped short at what I saw. The white stag I had freed was trailing me. "Why are you following me? I have to go back. I can't stay."

The stag walked toward me and knelt in front of me. He turned his head toward his back and snorted. It took me a minute to understand he wanted me to ride him. "You really want me to do that?" The stag nodded his head. I saw a smile in his eyes. Placing a hand on his neck, I climbed up and sat on his back. I held on to his neck as he stood up.

The stag took a few steps, then started running. I held my breath for a moment at the sheer wonder of riding a white stag. I was so high off the ground. A slight breeze played with my long hair as the trees rushed past us.

I smiled, feeling a sense of gratitude for the stag. He didn't have to do anything else for me to realize my wish had been fulfilled. The stag was now my _mellon,_ my friend.

I guided the stag with my knees, and told him if the land features looked familiar to me. He carried me for many miles without seeming to tire. Hours later at dusk, I saw Radagast's hut the same as I had left it.

"Thank you so much," I said, hugging him. "The ride was wonderful." The stag returned my embrace by placing his muzzle on my shoulder.


	11. Chapter 10 - Ere break of dawn

**Chapter Ten:** **Ere break of dawn**

The stag and I became inseparable companions over the next few days. I started calling him by the Quenya name of Iskasil, meaning _pale moon_. I called him this because his white coat made it difficult for me to see him at night when the full moon was shining brightly. Iskasil stayed with me the rest of the time I cared for Radagast's animals and plants.

Iskasil occasionally ran off to graze, but always within sight of the hut. He especially liked it when I gave him a handful of wheat to eat. I taught him to come to me whenever I whistled. We also went for several rides together. My other animal friends seemed to accept Iskasil, although I thought they were a little scared of him at first. Iskasil never harmed a single one of Radagast's friends, though.

Two weeks after I found Iskasil, Radagast returned. I heard the running feet of his rabbits before I saw his sled. Driving the sled was Radagast, and next to him was Mithrandir. Mithrandir was a little stooped over, and in his face I saw a shadow of pain.

"What happened?" I asked as Radagast helped Mithrandir onto the ground.

"There's no time for that!" Mithrandir muttered. "I will tell you later if you must know. But right now, I need to find a horse. It is drawing ever closer to Durin's Day, and I must get to Erebor before then!"

"But Gandalf, you're not strong enough to go alone!" Radagast said. "You must rest." As the two argued, I had an idea. I whistled, and Iskasil trotted to my side. Mithrandir and Radagast stopped talking and stared at the stag in amazement.

"I found him trapped in the woods north of here," I explained. "Iskasil is no horse, but he is a hard runner."

"Are you sure he could carry me to Erebor?" Mithrandir asked.

"Yes, but I would have to ride with you. He won't like for a stranger to ride on him without me." I waited for Mithrandir's response.

He finally consented after seeing no other efficient way of transport. I grabbed my few possessions, then helped Mithrandir onto Iskasil. I sat in front of him to steer Iskasil, who seemed curious to be carrying two people instead of one. Radagast bid farewell to Mithrandir and me, and then Iskasil set out for the Lonely Mountain.

It took about three days to ride to Esgaroth, or Lake Town as the men of that place call it. On the way, Mithrandir recounted to me what had happened after I left the dwarves. The party stayed at the house of a skinchanger named Beörn before entering Mirkwood by the Forest Road.

Mithrandir had ridden to Dol Guldur and met up with Radagast there. He did not tell me everything, but I saw that the experience opened his eyes to the evil still lurking in Middle Earth.

"I am deeply in debt to Elrond and Galadriel for rescuing me," Mithrandir told me. "If it wasn't for them, I would not be alive." I was silent and did not question him further. I sensed a deep sorrow in him for not acting sooner to fight the darkness.

Mithrandir asked me about my time in Mirkwood. I told him how I found the white stag and how the two of us had become friends. I also told him of my encounter with Tauriel, and how she stole my sword. Mithrandir seemed to be quite upset about that, and promised he would sort the matter out with the King.

We finally exited Mirkwood and ran into a large group of elves. There must have been hundreds, if not thousands of them. The elves were all dressed for war, wearing armor and carrying bows and swords. This group of elves troubled Mithrandir. He told me to continue on towards Esgaroth as he was going to stay and find out what was going on.

I obeyed, and rode Iskasil on to Esgaroth. A startling sight met my eyes. The town of Esgaroth was in ruins. The houses and bridges had burned to skeletal remains. I smelled acrid smoke from fires that smouldered near the edge of the large lake. Even from where I was, my ears were filled with the heart-wrenching sound of people crying and screaming in fear.

Iskasil traveled with haste towards the edge of the lake. When we arrived, I jumped off and let my eyes wander over the humans who had survived the fire. Many suffered burns and were being tended by family and friends. The sight of so many humans homeless and suffering stirred something deep in my heart, and tears came to my eyes.

I stood there for a moment, unsure what I should do. I let Iskasil wander near the lake to graze. Then I drew near the survivors, determined to help.

First, I walked around looking for people who were still untreated. I used the medical herbs I had to treat the burns of several victims. As I helped, I asked them what had happened. All told the same story.

"It was that horrible dragon," they explained. "He swooped down on Lake Town with a hurricane of fire. The dragon burnt up the entire town, but Bard killed him with a Black Arrow."

This dragon they named Smaug, with fear in their voices, and terror in their eyes. Even though I had only heard tales of him through the company of dwarves, I knew Smaug must have been a dreadful creature.

As I moved about, a woman ran up to me and grabbed my arm. "Please, can you help me?" she cried hysterically. "My son, he's burned badly, and I don't know what to do. You have to help! He's my only child!"

"Of course, where is he?" I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder to try to calm her down. She showed me where her son was. I gasped at the sight and covered my mouth. A boy no more than nine years of age had horrible burns on his arms and chest. I used the last of my healing herbs that I had, but knew he wouldn't last until sunset. Sure enough, the boy's life passed as his contorted body rested in his mother's arms.

I knew there was nothing else I could do, so I went to check on Iskasil. He was just as I had left him. I looked out on the survivors from the recent tragedy and couldn't help but feel a deep sorrow for them. I couldn't get the image of that little boy who died out of my mind. I felt like it was my fault he died, even though I did the most I could to save him.

I closed my eyes, buried my face in Iskasil's fur, and cried.

The next memory I had was the sound of people moving. I looked up from where I had laid my head, a little dazed. The survivors who were strong enough were leaving their camp. I asked one of them where they were going. "To the remains of Dale," he said. "We hope to find better shelter there for the night."

Not knowing where else to go, I summoned Iskasil, and we followed them. I saw an old woman struggling to carry a heavy load of dirty blankets. "Here, let me carry that for you," I offered. She thanked me as I tied them in a bundle and placed it on Iskasil.

The survivors did not arrive at Dale until dusk. They searched around through the burnt-out remnants of buildings for some that would shelter them from the cold night. I had kept a piece of flint and some steel in my leather bag ever since I left Rivendell, which I used to start fires.

The night was long and far from quiet. Children cried in their restless sleep from fear and hunger. Those who were too weak didn't live to see the light of day. The people huddled around their fires, hugging tight around them what blankets and clothes they had to keep from freezing.

I kept watch the whole night. The next morning before the first rays of dawn painted the sky, I was startled by a cloaked figure riding a horse into Dale. I drew my daggers and crept out to investigate if this stranger was a friend or enemy.

The stranger sensed I was coming, for they halted the horse and dismounted. "Who are you?" I demanded. "What are you doing here?"

" _Landwen_." I knew that voice! The stranger pulled off their hood. I instantly recognized it was Riníth! My daggers fell out of my hands as I ran to her and felt her loving arms wrap tight around me.

I had missed and thought of Riníth daily. The time seemed like a year since we last met, although it had only been a month or two. We started talking of what we each had done. Iskasil stood to the side, curiously staring at this newcomer.

Riníth was very astonished at seeing a white stag right next to me. I started telling her my story of finding Iskasil when she stopped me.

"Landwen, this reminds me. I have a special surprise for you." She led me by the hand to the horse she rode. The sun's rays broke over the horizon, revealing the horse's face in more detail.

"Celeb," I whispered. I hugged him tightly, not believing this was real. I let go and examined his face, his eyes, to see if it was really and truly he. There was no mistake. His pale blue eyes blinked back at me.

"How?" I choked on my tears. "When I left him near the Trollshaws…his leg… he was…dying."

"Celeb is much stronger than you know," Riníth reassured me. "A little after you left him, two of Elrond's people found Celeb. They saw he had been attacked, and found your footprints leading away. Although Celeb did suffer, the elves bound him up and came back later to get him. His leg recovered marvelously at Rivendell."

I walked slowly around Celeb to his hind right leg. I ran my hand carefully over his leg, and felt a jagged set of scars from the warg's teeth. Although Celeb's leg had healed, the scars would never depart. I hugged Celeb again, then thanked Riníth for bringing him over the many miles to me.

By this time, the party of elves that Mithrandir and I had seen the day before had arrived in Dale, bringing food and provisions for the humans.

Riníth and I walked to the outskirts and sat down on some large piles of debris. We talked more of what had happened in the past weeks. I asked Riníth if she knew why the war party had come. Her face seemed to be bathed in sadness at my question. Riníth did not answer right away.

"It's because of my brother, Thranduil. He is the King of the Wood Elves," she explained. "Long has he had a gnawing greed for riches. His heart longs for the white gems hidden inside Erebor.

"Since the party of dwarves now have control of all the treasure, Thranduil is furious. He wants that treasure more than anything. I fear he will fight with them to control the mountain."

My mind instantly thought of Balin. I had to see him before any battle took place. I had promised him! I expressed my plea to Riníth, but she would not hear of it.

"Landwen, even if you tried to see him, the dwarves would turn you away," she counseled. "Even though you helped them, they view everyone as enemies now. Wait until peace is made." I resigned myself to wait, but with an urgent heart.

Riníth seemed to greatly disapprove of the actions of her younger brother. Thranduil had offered a treaty to the thirteen dwarves, but when they stubbornly refused it, he prepared for the battle to begin at sunrise.

Later that day, I ran into Mithrandir in the camp. He seemed to be perturbed by the battle that would take place in less than twelve hours. Mithrandir said he was on his way to try and convince Thranduil to call off the battle.

I did not rest that night like the humans did. I waited patiently for the first rays of dawn to appear in the sky. I conversed with two or three elves to pass the time and use my Elvish I knew. However, I learned little from them. The elves seemed fairly resigned and obedient to their king, and showed almost no feelings concerning the battle that would soon take place.

The dawn eventually came, and with it the most despairing day of my life.


	12. Chapter 11 - Battle of my heart

**Hey guys! Greenleaf21 here. I haven't been on fanfiction for a couple months, so I kind of fell behind in my posting of chapters for this story "Ringil's Revival". I hope that you'll all forgive me, and don't worry, more is coming! I just posted 3 chapters (chapters 9-11), and am currently working on chapter 12. So please feel free to go through these new chapters and tell me what you think! Now, back to the story...**

 **Chapter Eleven:** **Battle of my heart**

At dawn, the elven king marched out of Dale with his army to the Lonely Mountain. Riníth and I did not go. I would not fight against the same company I had traveled with for many miles and had helped to save in the Goblin tunnels.

Riníth was silent as we stood on the remains of a look-out tower in Dale. From our vantage point, we saw the elves and men prepare to attack a large party of dwarves that came from the Iron Hills to protect their kin. I waited, anxious to see if something would stop the battle from occurring.

I knew Riníth was anxious too, for her eyes constantly searched the horizon near the mountain. She paced back and forth, and even climbed on top of the roof to get a better view. Her hands fingered her sword hilt and bow often. I had a strange foreboding that she knew something I did not. Her pacing and nervousness only heightened my fear.

This lasted for what seemed like hours, until I felt a great trembling in the earth. Riníth's eyes riveted to a spot in the north.

"Landwen. Look." What I saw made my heart stop in fear. Still a handful of miles away, but drawing in fast, was a line fifty across of orcs that came from large craters in the mountains.

"I see them. They're headed straight for the Lonely Mountain. For Balin."

"For Thranduil." Our eyes locked for a second. "Let's go," Riníth commanded.

"Take Celeb," I replied. "He's easier to ride." We descended the tower and found Celeb and Iskasil. We mounted and rode hastily out of Dale. After crossing a bridge over a rushing river, we rode to a huge field near the base of the mountain. The elves and dwarves we had seen earlier turned to fight the orcs as they drew closer.

Celeb and Iskasil's hooves pounded in rhythm on the frozen ground as we rode. Rays of sunlight shimmered through the clear but cold sky. The wind tossed at our clothes. By now we were now on the outskirts of the field and began to draw closer towards where the orcs came from. Riníth drew her bow, I my daggers. "Ride close by me. I know this area much better than you do."

"I will not leave your side," I promised as we spurred Iskasil and Celeb on. We came upon the orcs at an angle, so they did not see us at first. Iskasil and Celeb ran headlong into the first few lines of orcs. Iskasil wounded the orcs with his hooves and antlers. Riníth fired arrows while I swept my daggers over the orcs close to my side.

I thought how strange it was for the elves and dwarves to fight together as one against the orcs. This reminded me much of my journey with the company in the Goblin Tunnels. At first, I felt hopeful about this battle because of the many elves I fought alongside. Our numbers seemed to be much stronger with the elves, dwarves, and men all fighting together.

Then the orcs started to encircle the field. As I fought, fear began to gnaw at my heart. I had fought orcs and goblins before, but this time felt much different. There were so many of the orcs, wave after wave, that I began to feel cramped and desperate. If it wasn't for Riníth's words of encouragement, I do not know what I would have done.

A horn blared through the air, causing Iskasil to rear in fright. I tried my hardest to stay balanced on his back, but failed and landed on the ground. I was stunned, but jumped back up on my feet. I noticed a large portion of the orc army began to head in the direction of Dale. Riníth also noticed this. The survivors from Esgaroth quickly followed, and so did the elves. There was nothing we could do to stop them.

Now it was only the dwarves that remained near me, who numbered less than five hundred. My hopefulness and determination quickly faded.

Riníth and I resigned ourselves to our fate. We could not escape. The only thing left to do was fight for our lives. I tried to kill each enemy quickly so as not to be overwhelmed, but my strength soon started to decline.

As I fought near the dwarves, I heard a strong cry that stopped me for a second. "TO THE KING!" a dwarf shouted. I turned and saw Thorin Oakenshield and his kin rallying together to fight the orcs. This strengthened me just to see that they were alive. I even glimpsed Balin out of the corner of my eye. I tried to keep him in my sight for as long as I could.

Over time, I saw that Balin was being hemmed in by a horde of extremely tall orcs. He was struggling to fight them off. The orcs continued to push him back. Even from where I was, I saw desperation in Balin's eyes as the orcs circled him. He tried his best to defend himself, but the orcs knocked him to the ground. Balin struggled to rise.

"Balin!" I shouted. I could not wait any longer for a more opportune time to help him. I began to run in his direction.

"Landwen, no!" Something leaped in front of me. I collided into it and fell. When I looked up, I was shocked to see Riníth mounted on Celeb's back. There was an expression of deep pain and determination etched on her face.

"Riníth? Why are you doing this? I have to help Balin!" I stood up and tried passing her, but Riníth steered Celeb directly in front of me.

"You cannot go," she replied. "You must run away to a safe place; I did not judge this danger of the war enough. It's too strong for you. There is no hope left for him."

Although I was dismayed at her answer, I pressed on. "There is always hope; for the wisest elf and the stubbornest dwarf. Please, Riníth, he _needs_ me."

"Don't you understand?" Riníth cried as she dismounted Celeb. "I am doing this to protect you! I have felt the agony of losing a loved one. My heart was broken when your mother, your father died. I cannot lose you too and have my heart broken again."

Tears were in her eyes as she spoke these last words. I could not comprehend what she must be going through. A battle was waging in my heart between obeying her and protecting Balin. Then, it seemed as if my path was shown clearly before me.

I reached for Riníth's hands. She trembled but did not pull away. "You won't lose me," I said. "I know you have protected me for many years, which I am grateful for, but now is the time. You have to release me, Riníth. I know I can do this, but only if you let me."

Riníth seemed to diminish in strength as I spoke to her. I searched her tearful eyes, hoping she would realize I was ready to embrace the world on my own. She finally managed a small smile. "Yes, you have changed, my dear Nessa. Go then, and may Ilúvatar protect you!" She wrapped her arms around me in a quick embrace before letting go.

I whistled for Iskasil who was nearby, mounted him, and rode towards Balin. We reached him in a matter of moments, and a good thing too. The orcs had begun beating Balin, who still lay on the ground. Iskasil charged the orcs with his antlers. They were beaten by his swift strikes and the cuts of my daggers.

"You...you came back!" Balin shouted as I fought alongside him.

"Of course I did," I answered, pulling him to his feet. "I would have come sooner if I could."

Balin shot me a grateful smile. "Thank you, Landwen." I nodded, then resumed fighting the orcs. Iskasil and I did well until one of the orcs swept his crooked sword over Iskasil's leg. He fell, taking me with him. Iskasil's body pinned my legs to the ground. I tried to push him up, but he was unresponsive.

"Balin, help!" I cried. "I'm stuck!" Balin turned and heaved his body into Iskasil. The white stag groaned with pain, but moved enough for me to free myself. My legs were bruised, and it seemed a miracle that they were not broken. Still, every step hurt me.

Iskasil was still alive, although he wasn't able to fight very well. Balin and I worked together and slayed the tall orcs. That is when I noticed the trolls. I had seen them earlier, but they were advancing, fast. One of them was only a few yards from Riníth.

"Balin!" I called to get his attention. "I must go and help her." I motioned to Riníth. He seemed to understand by my expression that Riníth was very dear to me.

"I do not know when I will see you again," he said, "but I will be waiting for you." A sparkle came into his eyes, and his lip quivered ever so slightly. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder in a short embrace, then pushed myself away towards Riníth. Iskasil limped by my side.

Riníth was so preoccupied with shooting the orcs that she did not see the troll until it was nearly upon her. She dodged a strike of the troll's mace and searched for a weak spot in its armour to attack. The armoured troll was at least twenty feet tall.

I ran up behind her to help her fight the troll. Riníth kept her distance as she fired arrows into its arms. I got as close as I dared and sliced at its legs, hoping the blows would fell the beast soon. The troll was distracted in keeping up with both of us. However, its mace was extremely sharp, which I found out when I did not move out of the way soon enough. A few of the spikes raked my left arm, making it impossible for me to fight with that hand.

I placed my one dagger in my quiver before launching into even more stabs with my other one. After her fifth arrow, Riníth hit the troll's weak spot in its neck. The troll bellowed and fell. His mace came down on top of Riníth.

"No!" I cried. I knew I could not help her right now, for there were still orcs coming for me. I swallowed my fear and continued to fight, though a weariness grew in my mind.

Celeb stayed by Riníth to guard her from being trampled on. Her face was pale and her eyes closed. Was she still alive? And if so, for how long? Somehow, I held on to hope that she truly was still alive.

I fought endlessly until I could barely stand. The orcs finally stopped coming. Instead, they retreated away from the Lonely Mountain. A portion of the dwarves ran after them, driving them away from their kindred's home. I dropped to my knees at Riníth's side.

I tried to pull the mace off of her, but the spikes were embedded inside her. Instead, I grasped her hands, feeling some degree of life in them, though it started to fade.

"Riníth, I am here. Are you all right? Please, can you hear me?"

At first, she was silent, but finally her eyes opened. "Nessa."

"Yes, yes, I'm here, Riníth."

She managed a thin smile. "I am glad you… you can be with me… one more time… before… I leave." Riníth coughed raucously. Her breath stuttered. I knew this wasn't a good sign.

"What do you mean _leave_?" I asked. "You're not going anywhere. You'll be just fine." Again, I tried to move the mace, but Riníth gasped with pain, making me stop. Blood trickled freely from the wounds in her chest.

"No, Nessa, you… you don't understand. Nothing can.. help me...now. I … I must go…"

I realized Riníth was telling me she was dying. She was leaving me, to go over the Western Sea to the Undying Lands. I saw it in her eyes. Tears slipped down my cheeks. "No, no, Riníth, you can't leave me! You're the only person I have left. The one who taught me and raised me for years."

By this time, more tears flowed so I had to wipe them away in order to see Riníth clearly. "Don't worry, Nessa," she struggled to say. "I… will see… you again. There is… someone… who will… help you… when you need him."

"Who are you talking about?" I sniffed.

Riníth gasped for a moment, fighting the grip of death for more time. I helped to gently elevate her head a few inches so she would breathe easier. "My… my brother… Thranduil. He… promised… to help."

Riníth held my hands tightly, and slipped something into them. The item was round, and felt like a ring. "Give this… back… to him… when you meet… him. Tell him... his sister... Riníth Oropheriell...forgave him." I nodded, too confused to say anything.

With all the strength she had, Riníth said her last words. "Nessa, never lose hope." Her eyes stared without blinking, and I heard her final breath exhaling. Riníth's hands immediately went limp.

I closed her eyes, laid my head down, and cried. I poured my heart out in the tears I cried. Eventually, I was too broken to do anything else.

I lay there for what seemed like hours, barely aware of the sounds of people moving all around me. I almost didn't feel Celeb and Iskasil walk over, attempting to comfort me. I buried my face in Celeb's mane with an arm around Iskasil's neck. Then, my mind wandered off into a daze.

* * *

When I recovered, I was confused. Where was I? Why was I lying on the ground? I slowly stood up, and when I saw Riníth's body, I remembered. I did not have anything to cover her other than my tattered cloak, which I wrapped around her. I first tore some cloth off my cloak and bandaged up my wounds as best I could.

I knew what I had to do next.

The dwarves and men are the ones who bury their dead, not the elves. I learned from Riníth that if an elf is buried in the ground, their soul is trapped and cannot escape to live forever in the Undying Lands. But I did not think I had the heart to burn her body, not here in the field. There were enough fires lit for the other elves who had died.

Then, I recalled what Riníth said about her brother Thranduil. Since he was the king of the Mirkwood elves, he would probably want to have his own special rite for her. I had not seen him since before I arrived in Dale, though. Perhaps he might have journeyed back there.

I shivered as a cold wind whipped through the open field. I glanced at the sun, judging the time to be mid-afternoon. I carefully pried the mace's spikes out of Riníth's body. I put her sword and bow into my quiver before attempting to lift her body onto Celeb. Though I tried with all the strength I had, I could not lift Riníth even a foot from the ground. My left arm pulsed with pain when I tried.

"Landwen!" someone cried. Looking up from where I crouched on the ground, I saw a dwarfed person wearing a navy blue coat making his way over to me. A tall man followed close behind.

"Bilbo?" It took me a minute to remember his name. I rose to my feet. "What are you doing here?"

"I was fighting with Thorin on Ravenhill," he answered quietly. "He died. Fili and Kili are gone too." Tears began to spring up in his eyes, but he wiped them away.

"The toll of death is high," I said. "I too have suffered loss." I motioned to Riníth's body.

"Oh, Landwen, I'm sorry." Bilbo tentatively put his arm around my waist in a token of compassion.

"Thanks." He let go after a few seconds. "I was trying to put her on Celeb, but she's too heavy...I...I'm not strong enough."

"Here, let me help you." The tall man who had remained silent the whole time stepped forward. I now saw his face in more detail. The man had shaggy gray hair and a beard. His face was wrinkled with age but his eyes were kind. Together with his help, we lifted Riníth's body onto Celeb.

"Thank you so much, my lord. I know I couldn't do it myself."

"Please, my name is Percy," the man answered. He offered me his hand, which I shook.

"I need to find Lord Thranduil," I said. "Have either of you seen him?"

"He was in Dale earlier today," Percy answered. "But I thought I saw him leave after the battle ended. There's no telling where he's gone or if he will return. You could go to his halls. It isn't hard to find, just follow the river west." Percy pointed me in the right direction.

I was going to set out, but then I heard Iskasil low. I remember he injured his foot in the battle, leaving him unfit for traveling. "What am I going to do about him?" I mumbled.

"About who?" Bilbo asked.

"My stag, Iskasil." I watched him as he stood up with much difficulty, swaying slightly when he stood. "He hurt his foot during the fight. I can't take him with me."

"I can take care of him," Percy said slowly. "My wife died years ago and my children are grown and gone."

"Are you sure? Iskasil doesn't like strangers very much."

"I am certain," he responded. "I'll look after him, and when he is healed you can come get him. We'll be in Dale."

"Thank you so much, Percy!" I said, though it saddened me to leave Iskasil behind. I wrapped my arms around the white stag in a goodbye, then mounted Celeb and prepared to leave.

"Percy and I are going back to Dale to find Gandalf," Bilbo told me. "I'll tell him where you have gone when I see him. Be safe, Landwen!"

"I will." I pressed my knees against Celeb's sides, and he set out for the river.


	13. Chapter 12 - Green is his name

**Chapter Twelve:** **Green is his name**

The twisting river led us into the deep forest of the Greenwood. Celeb went at a slow trot, for he was not used to carrying two elves on his back. I held tightly onto Riníth's body to prevent her from falling off.

As I guided Celeb along the river, my mind wandered in a valley of deep mist. I saw nothing but muddled memories of Riníth. They were like ripples from a stone when it hits the calm water of a lake. I thought I heard Riníth's voice echoing, calling my name. But I could not see or find her, no matter how hard I tried.

This continued for some time until my mind broke free. Celeb had stopped. The river forked into two branches, one path crossed the river on the left and the other went straight ahead. Celeb snorted and turned his head, unsure of which way to go. I continued to steer him forward towards the path on the right.

By the time the sun set, I knew we were lost.

I tried to ignore the panic welling up inside of me. The river had strayed farther north into the forest than I anticipated. I was about to turn Celeb around when I heard the stamping of iron boots and the clash of weapons in the distance. Out of curiosity, I urged Celeb on towards the commotion. I dimly saw through the trees in the forest a large group of orcs fighting someone about a quarter of a mile away. I rode Celeb as close I dared, then dismounted. Using the trees and bushes for cover, I crept near the fight.

My eyes picked out an elf defending himself against the orcs with a long knife similar to one of my daggers. It was obvious to me that the elf was hopelessly outnumbered, for at least forty orcs surrounded him. Though I had no idea if this elf was a friend or foe, I felt drawn to help him.

My decision was made for me when I saw one of the orcs aiming an arrow at the elf, who did not see him. I remembered an old attack move Riníth once taught me that I decided to use. I pulled out one of my daggers, aimed it carefully, and threw it. The timing was perfect. The arrow bounced off the dagger instead of hitting the elf.

I threw the other dagger at the archer's heart, killing him instantly. I jumped out from behind a tree, retrieved my daggers, and ran towards the other orcs, who did not immediately realize what had happened.

I set to work killing more of the orcs. They were armed with long spears while the stronger ones had axes. I dodged blow after blow, striking whenever I saw an opening. My left arm screamed with pain from my previous wound whenever I used it, but I refused to let that stop me from fighting.

The elf noticed me helping him. For a split second, he locked eyes with me. He inclined his head towards me in a motion of thanks for coming to his rescue. The two of us made a good pair. Although we did not know each other, we had the same purpose. I tried picking out the orcs that were towards the outside of the group so as not to get in his way. We shouted out quick commands to each other as we fought. I had to be extremely careful of where I was going, for I almost got in the elf's way a few times.

The elf was an experienced fighter, even more than I was. Some of his moves seemed oddly familiar. But, there was one flaw in his combat. He didn't always focus on how close his body was to his target. One of the orcs also noticed this. As the elf fought, the orc made a false block with his axe and swept it down. Although the elf was quick, the axe was quicker. The blade sliced his right foot. The orc's blow caused the elf to stumble and fall.

The elf tried to stand, but the pain stopped him from being able to put any weight on his foot. He knelt on the ground and defended himself with his knife. Then, another orc dug his spear into my injured arm. I gasped, not even being able to scream. I dropped my one dagger and killed the orc with the other one. He fell on his spear handle, breaking it and leaving the tip still embedded in my arm, which was completely useless. I continued fighting through the pain and somehow killed off the remainder of the orcs.

When there were none left standing, I knelt by the elf. He held his foot tightly with both hands. His face was drawn up in pain. "Are you all right?" I asked in Sindarin.

Gritting his teeth, he replied, "No, I am not. My foot...I can't stand on it." I saw blood seeping through his boot.

"Don't move," I ordered him. "Let me help you." He allowed me to take his boot off so I could see how bad his wound was. At the sight of the cut, I winced. I knew that I needed the healing herbs I used on the survivors from Lake Town to treat this elf's foot, but I had none. The only supplies I had that could be used for healing a wound like this were some thread, a needle, and other small tools.

Somehow, I would have to help him with what I could find. Fortunately, there were some plants nearby I could use, including Athelas. I dug in my bag and found a small piece of linen, then wet it in the river. I returned to the elf and began cleaning his cut.

I worried that his blood would never stop flowing, but eventually it began to clot. The cut was so deep that I was forced to stitch it closed with the needle and thread I had. The elf did not cry out once.

As I bandaged up the elf's foot, I was able to examine him more closely. He was both taller and older than I was. He had long blond hair and blue eyes.

"Thank you for...for coming to help me," he eventually said. "I saw what your dagger did to the arrow. I know only two others who could do that." I smiled at him. He stared intently at me, then asked, "What is your name?"

"Landwen," I answered. "And who are you?" We both continued to speak in Sindarin, though occasionally I had to switch to the Common Tongue for words I was not familiar with.

"My name is Legolas," he answered.

"Why were you traveling this far north barely armed and alone? If I hadn't come to help, you would have been in grave danger."

"I was trying to find the Dunedain village of Taurdal," Legolas replied. "My father told me of someone I should meet."

"You live here in the Greenwood?" I asked. He nodded. "Do you know of anywhere we could go to get help?" By this time, I had finished stitching up his wound, and the darkness of night was nigh.

"Of course. I can lead you there."

 _But he can hardly walk,_ I thought. _He'll have to ride Celeb. What about Rin_ _í_ _th though? I can't just leave her here. If I do, I won't be able to find her again. And what if the spiders come and get her?_ There was only one choice; she had to come with us.

I whistled for Celeb, who came trotting over. Fortunately, Riníth did not fall off. Legolas's eyes grew large at the sight of a dead body.

"You'll have to ride," I said quietly. "I have to bring her with me." Legolas said nothing, but accepted my help. Celeb knelt on a patch of pine needles so I could help Legolas onto his back. Legolas slowly wrapped his arms around Riníth as I walked in front of Celeb.

A surge of pain shot up my left arm as I walked. I gritted my teeth and held my arm tightly to myself. I had been so preoccupied with helping Legolas that I forgot all about binding up my arm, which the spear tip was still embedded in.

"Are you all right?" Legolas asked me from Celeb's back.

"Yes, I'm fine," I lied, though I wasn't sure if he believed me or not. While I walked in front of Celeb as Legolas instructed me where to go, I had a strange feeling that Legolas looked like someone I knew, though I could not put my finger on it. His fighting style also puzzled me, since I knew some of the same moves he did.

The silence between us stretched on into the night. I was startled when Legolas asked, "Who was your friend?"

I thought about not telling him since Legolas was basically a stranger, but he asked it in such a compassionate way that I decided to answer. "Her name is Riníth Oropheriell. She...was like a mother to me. I was going to take her to her kin, before I found you." I willed the tears away that begged to be released.

"Landwen..." Legolas choked. I turned around. His eyes sparked with sorrow. "I...I am her kin. She was my aunt."

"You are Thranduil's son?" He nodded. Now I was the one who was shocked. "How is this possible? She never told me."

"It is true," he stated. "She was the one who taught me to fight. I wondered that when I saw your dagger hit the arrow, and when you used the same fighting strategies I know against the orcs. I remember she left her home fifteen years ago after the orcs attacked our halls, killing our people. But I did not know where she went."

 _She left because of me,_ I mused. All the pieces slowly began to fall in place. "I did not know until a few days ago that Riníth had any kin who were still alive. I...I thought that...it would only be right if I could bring her back to her brother...and to you." My voice was breaking as I said this. Tears began to pour down my face.

"Yes, you thought well, Landwen. Don't worry, it will be all right. My father will make sure you are taken care of until you're healed, and he will see to Riníth."


	14. Chapter 13 - Greetings and Farewells

**Hey everyone! It took me a lot longer than I expected, but I finally got chapter 13 done. And, the good news is, there's only one more chapter to go in "Ringil's Revival"! I am so excited to finish it, hopefully by the end of this year. Out of curiosity, who has been your favorite character in the book, and why? Or what chapter have you enjoyed reading the most? Please feel free to comment in the review section below, and happy reading!**

 **Chapter Thirteen:** **The First Greeting and The Final Farewell**

We continued on towards Thranduil's halls. In the back of my mind, doubts and fears began to spring up. _What will happen to me?_ I thought. _What if Thranduil is angry at me for trespassing into his lands now and before?_ I worried he might not even accept me into his presence. Thranduil was a Sindarin king, I a Nolda. Our pasts between our forefathers had not always been peaceful.

I remembered though that my parents had lived there, before they died. I myself had lived there as an infant. Besides, Riníth gave me her word that Thranduil would help me. Everything seemed to point me back here to Thranduil's halls. There must be a reason for me being here.

My thoughts were broken by the shout of a male voice up ahead. "Halt in the name of Lord Thranduil!" I stopped Celeb. A dozen elven guards with bows strung came towards us. I held on to Celeb's neck as they approached.

"Let me do the explaining," Legolas whispered to me in the Common Tongue.

The next moment, the leader saw Legolas on Celeb's back. " _Hir n_ _î_ _n_ Legolas!" he exclaimed. "Disarm bows!" The elves immediately replaced their weapons in their quivers.

"Feren!" Legolas greeted. "Yes, it is I. This is a friend of mine. We are both wounded, and must speak with my father." The elf called Feren nodded, and the elves escorted us the remainder of the way to Thranduil's halls.

When we arrived, I was astounded at the size and magnificence of the place. There was a bridge over the rushing river that we crossed directly before the white gates. I was surprised to see the gates leading underground.

Once we entered, I helped Legolas to dismount Celeb. Legolas commanded an elf to find Celeb – and Riníth's body – a comfortable place to stay in for the time being. Because Legolas could not put pressure on his injured foot, another elf helped support him as he walked.

We did not have to walk far before Feren led us to the doors of the throne room and opened them before us. I blinked for a second because of the thousands of radiant lanterns hanging from tree roots high above. Towards the middle of the room was a carven throne of wood set on a high pedestal of polished stone. The throne had a large pair of curved antlers stretched out atop it.

On it sat the one I had seen leading the army of elves to Lake Town, the one kin of Riníth who still lived: Thranduil, King of the Wood Elves.

The second he saw the two of us, he rose from his throne and hurried down the steps from the pedestal to the ground floor. "My son!" he exclaimed. Legolas released his arm from the elf and painfully stepped forward to be caught up in Thranduil's embrace. I stayed behind.

"I thought you were leaving to find the Dunedain," I heard Thranduil whisper in Legolas' ear. "But here, you have returned!"

"I was on my way, but I ran into a group of orcs who survived the Battle at Esgaroth." Legolas gasped at the pain from his wound I had been so careful in stitching up. Thranduil held his son supportively, but Legolas could no longer stand. He dropped to the floor.

"You hurt your foot," Thranduil noted. He turned to one of his chief aides. "Call my healer immediately." The aide departed swiftly.

" _Ada_ , don't worry about me," Legolas said. "I'll be fine. Worry about her." He motioned towards me. Thranduil turned and saw me for the first time. Our eyes met. I saw in his sky-blue eyes both surprise and a hint of suspicion. I bowed and placed my right hand on my heart, then held it out towards him in a token of respect.

"She came and helped me," Legolas told Thranduil. "She bound up my wounds and didn't even take care of her own."

"You are Landwen?" Thranduil interrupted, his eyes never once leaving mine.

I nodded, suddenly feeling very light-headed. I had all but forgotten the spear point was still in my arm. My vision began to blur and grow darker, darker. My legs gave out, but just before I hit the floor, I saw a blur of motion.

I barely felt Thranduil's arms catch me before my eyes closed and everything descended into darkness.

* * *

 _"_ _Rin_ _í_ _th! Rin_ _í_ _th! Where are you?" My voice echoed in the darkness._

 _"I'm here, Nessa. I'm here." I heard her voice ring through the air. I ran towards the voice. The darkness suddenly became lighter. I saw myself standing at the entrance to a tunnel of some sort. The tunnel was in a mountain at the edge of a huge plain._

 _I kept on hearing Rin_ _í_ _th's voice as I ran through the tunnel, searching for her. I finally found her lying on the ground. She had fresh wounds all over her body. Rin_ _í_ _th's face was full of pain as tears filled her eyes. I knelt down in the grass with her, holding her hands tightly, wishing there was something I could do. Then, Rin_ _í_ _th cried out once more, and her pulse slowly stopped._

 _Out of thin air, a circle of orcs appeared, all armed with sharp, cruel-looking weapons. I screamed and tried to run away, but there was nowhere to go. The orcs as one circled around me and drove their spears into me like I was a pig to be roasted._

 _I couldn't breathe, and fell to my knees. It seemed a wonder I hadn't died instantly, though from the pain of the spears it felt like I was dying. The last thing I remember was this: another enemy appeared, but this time, it rose out of the ground. The creature was cloaked completely in black, and I could not see its face. It reached its steely fingers down, grabbed my silver circlet from my head, and threw it on the ground. The circlet cracked in two and then shattered completely._

 _The creature then tried to touch Il_ _ú_ _vatar's seal on me, but it and I were both consumed by white fire._

My eyelids opened and my head jerked forward. I was breathing hard and my face was sweating.

"You are awake," said a voice in Sindarin near me. I turned my head and saw an elf standing there with a small smile on his face. He looked to be around Thranduil's age, but had white hair and chestnut-brown eyes.

The elf's expression turned to worry. "Are you alright, my lady? You woke with a start."

"The orcs...and the spears...so much hurt and pain," I gasped out, trying to calm myself down. "It broke...and...that black creature!"

"It was a dream," the elf reassured me. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Everything will be fine. You are safe here."

"Where am I?" I asked as I looked around me. I was on a bed in a type of underground chamber.

"You are in Lord Thranduil's halls," the elf answered me. "You have been under my care for the past two days. My name is Nestor. Here." The elf called Nestor handed me a crystal vial of something to drink. I willingly accepted it, drained it slowly, and returned the empty vial to him.

"Thank you, Sir Nestor," I said.

He smiled and gave a short laugh. "Now, now, please away with the pleasantries. No _Sir Nestor_ around here, if you please." His eyes twinkled as he said this. "You are going to be here for a time, Landwen."

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot up my arm. I gasped, and that was when I noticed my left arm was wrapped in a linen shroud.

"Oh, you had quite a wound for me to work with, I will tell you. It took me half a day to get that spear tip out. But enough of that, you are still weak from your ordeal. Try to rest now, Lady Landwen."

Nestor laid my head down on the bed and made sure I was in a comfortable position. I realized that I did feel very tired. Nestor then began to sing softly in a deep tone, which soon lulled me into sleep.

* * *

My arm slowly began to heal. Nestor was very careful with me, watching me almost constantly. I didn't mind though; I enjoyed his company. He told me many things about the Sindar and Silvan elves who lived in the halls.

The light blue tunic that was given to me in Rivendell was by now torn and blood-soaked from the battle at Esgaroth. I was given a new dark green robe with leggings and boots to wear instead. I requested that I keep my tunic, which an elf saw to after she washed and mended it.

About two weeks after I arrived, Feren came with a message that Thranduil wished to see me in his throne room. _Alone_. I had previously asked Nestor for my leather bag back, which had Riníth's ring inside. I held on to her ring, knowing now would be the time to give it to Thranduil.

For the second time, Feren led me to the doors of Thranduil's throne room. Upon my entering, he closed the doors behind me. I saw Thranduil with his back towards me up ahead. Though I stepped near him, he didn't move, apparently deep in thought.

"My Lord Thranduil," I said, "you called me?" My voice echoed in the cavernous room.

Thranduil suddenly turned, seeing me standing there. "Yes, I did. I have wished to speak with you for some time, but Nestor would not allow me to until you were sufficiently rested." Thranduil glanced at the thin bandage around my arm. "How is your wound?" he asked tentatively.

"It seems to be doing better," I answered. "Not fully healed, but it doesn't pain me much."

"Good. And Nestor treats you well?"

"He does, very much indeed."

Thranduil paused for a moment. "The reason I called you here, Landwen, is to discover what you know; to place everything where it should be. When you first came here two weeks ago, one of my aides told me of someone else you brought with you, along with Legolas and your horse. I went myself to examine her, only to realize it was my sister Riníth, dead!"

A look of great sadness mixed with anger and suspicion crossed his face as he stared at me. "How...how could such a thing happen to her? Tell me, Landwen, did she die bravely in battle, and how is it that you know her?"

"Riníth was a dear friend of mine. She raised me for fifteen years in the village of Bree. I loved her greatly; she was a mother to me. Riníth and I were at the battle of Esgaroth. We were fighting side by side, andanother friend of mine was being attacked. I went to help him. When I returned, Riníth was trying to shoot down an armoured troll. I joined her in the attack, but when she killed the troll, its mace fell on her. I tried to free her, but I couldn't. It was too late."

"Foolish elf maiden," he said to me. "First, I hear a report from Tauriel of you trespassing into my lands with an ancient sword in your possession. Then, you escaped her captivity and have returned, only to cause more trouble." Thranduil's body shook with anger.

"If...if it makes any difference," I whispered, my voice almost breaking, "Riníth wanted you to have this." I held out her ring in my palm for Thranduil to take. "Even till the end...she...spoke of you. She said she forgave you."

Thranduil took the ring from my hand and turned his back. "Leave me," he commanded. I bowed my head and left.

* * *

Nestor knew something was wrong. I would now hardly eat the food I needed to make me strong again. I could not rest, not even when Nestor would sing to me. He finally asked me what was troubling me. Though it pained me to, I told him about Riníth. He seemed to be supportive as he listened and offered me comforting words.

Two days after I talked with Thranduil, I had a surprise visit from Legolas. He still limped slightly on his injured foot, but could now walk without aid. "My father wishes to speak with you, Landwen," he told me. I almost didn't want to go, remembering how our conversation went before, but did anyways. Something about Legolas' calm manner made me think that this conversation would go better than before.

Legolas led me to the throne room. Along the way, he asked me how I was recovering, and I replied that I was much better than before. Not much else was said between us till we entered the throne room. This time, Thranduil stood expecting us. I again bowed in greeting to him.

"I wished to apologize to you," Thranduil started. "I believe I was a bit...hasty when last we spoke. Since you came here, much turmoil has been laid on my heart, and I took it out on you. Please forgive me, Landwen."

I was surprised at his seemingly sincere apology. "Yes, of course I do," I said. A small, relieved smile broke across Thranduil's solemn face.

"I am grateful for what you did tell me," he said, "about my sister. I wondered if you might be able to tell me more of your friendship with her?"

So I did.

I told Thranduil and Legolas of how Riníth had raised me in Bree for as long as I could remember. Then, Thranduil began to question me about how I came to be at the battle of Esgaroth. I recounted my tales of my flight to Rivendell from the pack of orcs. I told him how I met Mithrandir and his company of dwarves, and of how I helped Radagast before accidentally straying into Thranduil's lands.

When this was brought up, along with how Tauriel had captured me and how I escaped, Legolas looked surprised. "I remember when she came to me concerning this," Thranduil said. "I was extremely curious as to why you would come into my lands armed with Ringil, the sword of Fingolfin. We shall discuss that more at a later time."

"Tauriel did not tell me of this," Legolas remarked.

I continued and told them of how Mithrandir and I rodeto Lake Town, how Riníth and I fought together, which then led up to me meeting Legolas. Of course, Thranduil had already heard this last part from his son.

"Now things are beginning to fall into place," Thranduil said to me. "I am grateful for your honesty in this. However, there is still a matter that remains to be seen to. I have thought much over this ever since you entered my halls, but you have never stated it clearly."

He looked at me steadily for a moment. "Are you Nessa?"

"Yes, I am. I am the daughter of Erwood Swifthand and Ëaránna."

"I know you speak the truth," Thranduil answered, "but I still must call those you have named to me. Lord Elrond and the wizards Mithrandir and Radagast must be summoned. But first, let us not forget Riníth's final farewellremains unfinished. I want you to be there, Landwen."

And I was, for the next night, Legolas came to me again. "It's time," he simply said. "Come."

I followed him all the way to the front gates, which were the doors, brilliant moonshine blazed in the night sky. Legolas led me out into the night.

A row of torches burned on the path that passed through the trees and out to an open clearing. There were about twenty elven guards who surrounded the perimeter of the clearing. Towards the center were a dozen other elves that stood with their backs turned to us. In front of them was a wooden altar. Something lay on top of the altar.

I gasped and clutched Legolas' arm. The body on the altar was Riníth's. This was her burning rite, the final farewell of Riníth Oropheriell.

Legolas led me to the front where two elves stood. The one elf I had never seen before, but the other was Thranduil. "Now that we are gathered here in this place," the one elf said in Sindarin, "let the ceremony begin." The elf asked for Legolas and me to come closer into a circle formation around the altar. I released my hold on Legolas' arm as he led me closer in.

The elf started out with a special prayer to Ilúvatar, that He would hear us and bless the time of farewell. Then, he asked if anyone had a short remark or memory about Riníth they wished to share.

"I do," I heard a familiar voice say. It was the Healer, Nestor. I was surprised I had not noticed him before. "Many of you know that years ago, my wife died after being attacked by a poisonous spider. I tried to heal her, but everything I did failed. Riníth was right beside me the whole time. It was she who helped to make the medicines for my wife. I remember Riníth visited me several times after that."

This was only one of several memories that I heard from the twelve elves standing in the clearing, who had known Riníth for a much longer time than I did. Some remarked on her fighting talent and skill in archery. Others, like Nestor, reminisced on how Riníth had healed them or a family member of their wounds and illnesses.

One elf maiden who looked a little older than Legolas said something that moved in my heart. "I remember when I was a young child, my parents had disappeared into Greenwood. Whether captured by others or slain by foul beasts, I did not know. I was heartbroken and terrified. But Riníth, there was so much compassion in her over me. She took care of me like I was her own daughter.

"And we all know what Riníth did seventeen years ago. She helped Ëaránna Aradoriel with the birth of her daughter. Two years later, when Ëaránna and Erwood were slain, Riníth took care of their daughter. I remember the final time I saw Riníth before she departed these halls. Though none knew why she left with Nessa, I know we will never forget her and the sacrifices she made for all of us."

I couldn't help but remember the letter Riníth gave to me at the start of the year, the letter that Idril had written. I knew Riníth had left to protect me from a fate like my parents had suffered.

"Well spoken, Gilorneth," the one elf said. "We should all remember Riníth's care for others instead of for herself." He looked around to see if anyone else had something to share. When all remained silent, he nodded his head. "It is time, then."

"Wait," Thranduil interrupted. "I have something I would like to say in the presence of all of you." The leader nodded as Thranduil began. "I cannot begin to speak of who Riníth was to me. When my father Oropher was slain at the Battle of Dagorlad, Riníth was there fighting with me. She watched over me ever since then. I loved her dearly, though we had our disagreements at times.

"I was blessed to see her one last time before our victory at the Lonely Mountain. She was still strong, still the Teleri princess she was born as. Riníth was ready to go." Thranduil just managed to control himself as he said these words.

"Many of you may also be wondering why this maiden-" Here he motioned to me. "-Landwen, is present tonight as one of the torch-bearers. She too has known and loved Riníth for much of her life. She was present with my sister when she passed. Gilorneth just spoke of Ëaránna and Erwood's daughter, and it is an honor for me to announce that we have that daughter here in our presence. It seemed only fitting to me that Landwen, or should I say, Nessa, be here in this position." I saw those in the crowd look at me in surprise at his words.

With Thranduil now silent, I felt I too should say something, since he mentioned who I was and why I was here. "It is true," I managed to say. "I am Nessa. I loved Riníth greatly, and I...I miss her. She was the mother I never knew." My heart was too heavy to share any more, so I remained silent.

Then, the leader began to sing a very soft, sad tune. Soon, other voices joined his in the distance. I saw four elves on the forest path who held blazing torches in their hands, singing a lament for Riníth. These elves approached and stood before the leader, Thranduil, Legolas and me. Each elf handed his torch to one of us.

I heard Thranduil's voice speak quietly. He was saying goodbye to his sister. "I'm sorry, Riníth. I didn't know. I...I will look after her...just like you asked."

As the four of us slowly set the flame to the wood, I looked at Riníth's beautiful face one last time. I knew there was nothing more I could have done for her, but I couldn't stop wondering when I would see her again. What would happen to me now?

My ears caught the gentle cooing of mourning doves in the trees as Riníth's lifeless form became memory.


	15. Chapter 14 - The Meeting of Thranduil

**Hello again everyone! I have some amazing news. This chapter is the VERY last chapter of Ringil's Revival! I am so excited to finally get this story done after over a year of hard work. My thanks go out to 1wngdngl for all her hard work in editing this for me. Just a short note, I did publish another side story called "The Daughter of Oropher", which I'd highly suggest you read first before reading this chapter. It's told through the eyes of Rinith, and explains a lot of what goes on towards the end of this chapter. The link to this side story is below. Happy reading!**

 **s/12724106/1/The-Daughter-of-Oropher-Lost-snippets-of-Ringil-s-Revival**

 **Chapter Fourteen: The Meeting of Thranduil**

"I would like to thank each one of you for heeding my call and for being present here today," Thranduil announced. He spoke from the head of the carved wooden table. I looked around at the faces of Elrond, Mithrandir, Radagast, Legolas, and Bilbo as he said this. Though I felt strange that they were all here on my behalf, I was unafraid.

Thranduil must have read my mind. "The seven of us are gathered here today for one purpose, and that is Landwen. She has shared with me much of her story, but I am in need of your truth in proving what she has said, and your wisdom in answering my questions. Let us begin.

"The first thing I would like to discuss concerns Mithrandir and Radagast the Brown." Here Thranduil turned his attention to the wizards who sat on his left. "Two months ago, I received a report from my captain of the guard, Tauriel, of a young maiden who strayed into my lands. Tauriel said Landwen was supposedly staying in your care, Radagast?"

"Yes, yes, of course she was," Radagast answered in his usual peppy voice. "I was so surprised to see Landwen on my doorstep one day at Rhosgobel. So kind she was too, with watching my garden and animal friends." He gave me a grateful smile as he said this.

"May I ask why she came to you in the first place?"

Radagast pointed to Mithrandir, who said, "I sent her to him. Landwen was a part of our company for a time, but there was some tension among the dwarves because of her. I also needed a message to be sent to Radagast, and Landwen agreed to deliver it."

"My lord," I spoke for the first time, "what they both say is true, though I wish to explain something." Thranduil nodded, allowing me to continue. "The day before I encountered Tauriel in the woods, I left Rhosgobel because I was tired of being in one place alone for several days. I wanted to wander and explore the surrounding area. I lost my way when I tracked the path of a white stag."

"A white stag?" Thranduil laughed. I saw Bilbo whisper something to Mithrandir as he said this. "Not one of my scouts has seen a wild white stag in my lands for hundreds of years."

Then, Bilbo timidly spoke up. "Excuse me, but I...I too saw this white stag Landwen speaks of." Everyone, including Thranduil, turned their heads toward him. "After the battle ended – before I found you again, Gandalf – I found Landwen with her horse and the stag by her side. It was right after her...friend died."

"Mithrandir," Thranduil asked, "did you see this stag?"

"Yes; in fact, the stag is how I came to speak with you at the Lonely Mountain in the first place. After Radagast and I returned from our journey to Dol Guldur, Landwen and I rode the stag to the Lonely Mountain, since Radagast had no other mount." Radagast also testified to this.

"Very well." Thranduil finally seemed to believe me. "If Landwen was only _tracking the path of a stag_ , then my second question is, how did she have this?" He motioned to one of his guards, who came forward holding a long object wrapped in a soft deer skin. The elf laid the object on the table, and Thranduil removed the cover.

A sheathed sword lay glittering blue on the table. I instantly recognized it as Ringil. Elrond suddenly rose to his feet, anger blazing in his eyes. "How is this in your possession?" he asked in Sindarin. "You have no right to even touch this sword."

Thranduil was obviously shocked at this break in Elrond's usual solemn countenance. " _I_ have no right? Is it not Landwen who has no right to it? Or should I say, Nessa?"

"Yes, Nessa indeed. You know she is the daughter of Erwood, but did you also know she is the granddaughter of Idril Celebrindal and great-great granddaughter of Fingolfin?" Elrond began to control himself now. He strode over to me, placing his hand on my shoulder. When he spoke again, it was in a softer tone. "Nessa is the heir of Fingolfin. She is also my cousin. I _will not_ have her be spoken to in any way which disregards that fact."

Elrond then let go of me and returned to his place at the table. "I gave it to her. If you have any further objection to this, lay it on me."

There was a period of silence until it was broken by Mithrandir. "I was in Imladris the night Elrond gave the sword to Landwen. This is why I came and spoke to you before the battle. I asked for you to return Ringil, but you refused to listen. Will you still refuse to listen even now?"

Thranduil thought deeply over what Elrond and Mithrandir said. Slowly, he stood up, picking up Ringil as he did so. He held it gingerly in his arms as he came towards me.

"Landwen, arise."

I obeyed, and Thranduil extended the sword to me. The moment my fingers grasped the hilt, I felt again the magnificence of the sword, like when I had first received it in Rivendell. I held on to it tightly, afraid that Ringil might be snatched away from me again.

"Thank you all for answering my questions," Thranduil said to the others. "I invite you to a meal which will be prepared tonight in my great hall. For now, I do believe this concludes our meeting."

The meal we had that night was fairly quiet, everyone still a bit tense from the meeting. I thought Thranduil seemed a bit more agreeable though after the time of respite. The food had been carefully prepared for this occasion. It included roasted venison, soft loaves of bread with cheese, and glasses of wine (which I did not drink of), among other food dishes which were served.

After dinner, each of us went our way for the night. Thranduil had rooms prepared for Mithrandir, Elrond, Radagast, and Bilbo. He announced that he had no further questions to ask of them, so they were free to depart in the morning. I did however see Thranduil enter a private chamber to speak with Elrond.

Since Mithrandir and Radagast wished to seek time alone, I volunteered to keep Bilbo company, though it was more of the other way round. Bilbo told me everything about his last days spent with the remainder of the thirteen dwarves.

"They were all so kind," he said. "Sad I was leaving to go home to Bag End, but kind." Bilbo sniffed, and did not say much more except for one thing. "Balin told me that if I ever saw you again, to give you this message. He said, _I will never forget you for saving my life. You are always welcome in the halls of my kin. Thank you, Landwen._ "

My heart was humbled by Bilbo's message. I showed Bilbo the rune stone Balin gave to me after we escaped the Goblin Tunnels. Bilbo also expressed his thanks to me for assisting the company, and his sympathy over my loss of Riníth.

When I retired to my chamber (which I had stayed in for the past week after my arm had completely recovered), I found someone waiting for me. It was Legolas. He had been silent all through the meeting and dinner.

"Legolas!" I said, a bit surprised at his presence. "Is something wrong?"

"I wanted to tell you something," he said directly, which was unlike him. "I'm leaving tonight."

"Where are you going?"

"North," he answered. "To Taurdal; to find the Dunedain."

I did not understand. I remembered that was the reason I had met Legolas in the forest, but I didn't know why he wanted to leave so much. Legolas must have seen the confusion on my face. "I have to leave. I feel like I don't belong here in the Greenwood, hiding in the darkness like my father has for countless years. I know I was made for some greater task."

This was it, then. I knew Legolas was being perfectly serious, though in my heart I wished he wouldn't go. In the brief time I had stayed in Thranduil's halls, Legolas became a good friend to me. "Why are you telling me this?" I asked. "Does your father know you are leaving?"

"If I told him, I am not sure he would let me go a second time, especially after the orc attack. Please, Landwen, don't tell him. I don't want him to worry too much about me. But I wanted to tell you because you rescued me when I was on my own. I wanted to see you, _mellon_ , one more time before I left. I wanted to thank you for rescuing me, and for your devotion to Riníth."

"I will not tell him," I promised. "It is a long walk to Taurdal, though. If you need a way to get there, go to Esgaroth. There's a fisherman named Percy who is taking care of my stag, Iskasil. Tell him that I sent you." I even went so far as to write a short note to Percy saying it was alright that Legolas take Iskasil. I still had the small piece of Iskasil's mane that I had found in the woods, so I gave that and the note to Legolas.

Legolas again thanked me and was about to leave when I stopped him. "I will miss you," I said. "You have been kind to me during my stay here. I wish you a safe journey."

Legolas smiled. "And I will miss you too, Landwen. May you be safe as well."

Radagast, Mithrandir, and Bilbo departed the next day. Before they left, I made sure to privately thank Mithrandir for getting my sword back.

"I will give you a word of advice before I leave," he said to me. "I do not know what your future holds, but I believe you will play an important part in the years to come. For the time being, be on your guard against Thranduil. He is a stubborn king, and I sense...bitterness, perhaps, in him."

"What do you mean, Mithrandir?"

He hesitated before lowering his voice to a whisper. "Just be careful, Landwen. I don't know anything for certain, other than his heart is cold and hard from losing his wife many years ago. He has no more joy in life, and I fear darkness is clouding his mind."

The same day that everyone left, I visited Celeb in the stables and thought over everything that was spoken of during the meeting. It was then that Thranduil called me to his private chamber. When I entered, I saw that Elrond had remained out of the four guests.

"I said in our meeting that I had no further questions," Thranduil addressed to me. "I was wrong. There are yet two things that I wanted to discuss, just with you and Lord Elrond.

"Before the three of us start, I wanted to apologize to you, Landwen, for what I said to you last night. I...I did not know all the details and I assumed incorrectly about your family. Please, forgive me."

After I expressed acceptance, Thranduil also apologized to Elrond, who also forgave. "Thranduil and I have been speaking much about you, Cousin," Elrond said. "We have both kept things hidden, which should now be revealed. As I questioned him, I discovered you did not tell him of your vision in Imladris?"

I replied that I had not. Though I had told Thranduil I had been in Imladris several months ago, I did not tell him of my vision of seeing Ilúvatar in Valinor. At the encouragement of Elrond, I recounted that now.

Thranduil's eyes were filled with amazement as I remembered my vision. I even removed my circlet and allowed him to see Ilúvatar's seal upon me. Then, Elrond spoke of his own visions and the revealing that I was the fulfillment of an ancient prophecy.

"All this is to explain that Nessa Daughter of Erwood, Stream, and Landwen are all one: the Chosen of Ilúvatar." Elrond's face suddenly had a far-off look. "When you came to Imladris, Landwen, I did not tell you something. I think you also should hear this, Thranduil, though it may pain you to do so.

"Riníth told me what happened after Landwen left Bree. She was captured by the orcs, taken to Amon Sûl, and brutally beaten there because they wanted information concerning Stream. Somehow, the orcs knew Stream was Nessa. They had tracked Riníth's path, fifteen years after she had departed from the Greenwood, and they knew Nessa's identity as the heir of Fingolfin and Chosen of Ilúvatar."

Elrond sighed. "It was a miracle she lived through it. Though she was very weak, Riníth succeeded in escaping by stealing one of the wargs and riding it to my house."

I was completely dumbfounded at what he said. Riníth never told me she suffered so much pain, even almost losing her life, to protect my identity! Elrond must have been skillful in healing her wounds quickly, for Riníth had never mentioned them and not once did I notice them.

"Thank you, Elrond," Thranduil choked. "It is very difficult, almost unbearable, for me to hear of more pain which was dealt towards my sister." The three of us were silent for several minutes, except for the wrenching sobs I tried so hard to control.

After I finally calmed down some, Thranduil continued. "With that being discussed, there is only one thing that remains to be seen to, and that is your fate, Landwen. I did not tell you this, but the night before the battle, Riníth said something to me. She said, _I want you to promise me that you will keep an eye on Nessa when I'm gone_. When you first came to me with Legolas, I didn't know you were Nessa. Now, I do, and I still wish to hold to my promise."

"Which leaves you the final decision to make," Elrond said. "What were you going to do now that Riníth is gone, Landwen?"

"I don't know," I answered. "My parents are gone, and Riníth is gone. I can't go back to Bree after everything that has happened. I feel like my quest has been completed. I came all this way from Rivendell to the Lonely Mountain to help assist Mithrandir and the company, and I've done that. I have nowhere to go."

Elrond and Thranduil glanced at each other. "You have two places," Elrond counseled. "You can return to Imladris with me and stay, permanently if that is your wish. I am sure my daughter Arwen would keep you company."

"Or," Thranduil finished, "you are welcome to stay here." At this, I was very surprised.  
"Me, stay here?"

"Yes, of course. I want to still keep my promise to Riníth. I understand if you refuse, but I could always use a young maiden to make my halls cheerful, especially you, Landwen. You would be like a daughter to me."

I was completely speechless. This was a big decision I had to make, and I did not want to make it hastily. I asked Thranduil for more time, and he agreed to let me have a day to think about it.

A part of my heart desired to return to Rivendell with Elrond. I had loved being there during my short stay after fleeing Bree. The place was immensely beautiful and peaceful; a welcoming place for someone like myself. I felt like I belonged. It would be great to meet new relatives, and continue to develop a relationship with my cousin, Elrond. There was much wisdom he could teach me.

But then, on the other hand, something about the Greenwood beckoned me. My parents had lived in these halls; this was the place of my birth, and the deaths of Erwood and Ëaránna. So much memory of a past life was here, if only I was brave enough to discover it. Though the culture and people were different here from in Rivendell, I felt like I could get used to it.

I remembered what Mithrandir had said to me about Thranduil before he left. _He is a stubborn king. His heart is cold and hard. He has no more joy in life. Darkness is clouding his mind._ Though I trusted Mithrandir's judgement, I did not think he should judge too quickly. After all, Thranduil had taken good care of me since Legolas and I came to him wounded. Besides, he was Riníth's closest kin, and was willing to look after me.

Finally, I made my choice. I returned to Thranduil's chamber the next day. "I will stay," I simply said. "That is, if my lord Thranduil will have me."

Elrond seemed surprised that I did not want to live in Rivendell, but once I explained to him how I felt, he seemed to understand. "If that is your decision then," he agreed. "Know though that you are _always_ welcome in my home."

 _I have_ _ **two**_ _places to call home,_ I thought to myself, and smiled.


	16. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Are you ready?"

Thranduil and I stood across from each other, the afternoon sun peeking through the bare branches above us. My heart was racing, and for a second, I wished we would postpone this for another day, after I had more training. I knew there was currently no way I could stand up to someone like Thranduil.

Then, I fingered the hilt of Ringil, where it hung on my belt. This very sword had been given to me by Elrond; it was a gift from Ilúvatar Himself. Thranduil had returned it to me in order that I could master it. Though I was afraid, I felt a thrill of excitement.

"I'm ready," I said as I unsheathed my sword.

I only had to disarm him in order to win. Taking the initiative, I darted across the ground toward Thranduil, Ringil's blade arching through the air.

Thranduil's movements were long and graceful while still being extremely fast. It didn't help that his sword was longer than mine. I focused on using shorter stabs and parries. Though he was much more experienced, I had carefully studied his fighting style over the weeks we had practiced together. Of course, that meant Thranduil knew my style as well.

We constantly moved, almost in a sort of dance, to avoid the other person. I had to be careful of trees and any large roots in the ground, since we did fight in the forest. Even after my body was exhausted, I refused to let my guard down. I searched for a chance to dislodge his sword, but his moves were almost flawless.

When Thranduil was about to use a sweeping sword blow towards my chest, I saw my chance. I dodged his attack by dropping to the ground, and jabbed my sword up to connect with his. This threw him off balance for a second, which gave me enough time to twist my sword so that Thranduil's was dislodged from his hand.

We both stopped, panting for breath. Thranduil's eyes widened as he saw his sword lying on the ground. "You...you've grown stronger, Landwen. Well done." He picked his sword up from where it fell and smiled at me.

"Thank you," I gasped. "You are... _much more_...experienced than I am. More so than Riníth." My whole body was sweating from the exertion of fighting. After a minute, my breathing slowed to normal.

"Come with me," Thranduil said as we sheathed our swords. "There's something I want to give you." I picked up my bag from where it rested against a tree, and followed him back through the forest to his halls. He guided me to his private chamber, the same place I had spoken with him and Elrond a few months before. Thranduil put his hands on the lid of a large chest.

"Since you have excelled greatly in sword-fighting," he said, "I wondered if you might want to move on to archery." With a sparkle in his eye, he opened the chest and lifted an elven bow out.

I gasped. "But this...this is..."

This was no ordinary bow; it was Riníth's. The very same one she had used in defending me from the armoured troll at the battle. I had not seen it since Legolas and I arrived at Thranduil's halls. I thought it had been lost since then, but here it was now.

Thranduil ran his fingers over the smooth wood as he held it out to me. "Yes, I know. But I want you to have it. I have confidence you will use it well."

I didn't want to disappoint Thranduil with what I said next, but I had to say it. "I barely know how to use a bow. Riníth tried to teach me when I was young, but when I broke her spare bow, she didn't want me to learn anymore."

"Are you willing to learn again? I know someone who can teach you." I thought on this, and decided I would try. I accepted the bow and thanked Thranduil.

"I have a gift for you too," I said, remembering what I had brought along with me before our duel. I retrieved it out of my bag and handed it to him. Thranduil was curious at seeing the thin, leather-bound book, and asked me what it was.

"It's a recollection of sorts about my adventure," I explained. "About my life in Bree, and when the orcs chased me to Rivendell. Then when I helped Mithrandir and his company through the Goblin Tunnels."

"And then, I assume, of how Tauriel found you while you were staying at Rhosgobel," Thranduil added. "How you came and fought at the Lonely Mountain, and then traveled here." He opened the book, reading my smooth handwriting of everything that took place in the past year.

"Thank you, my daughter." His eyes met mine. "I am very honored by this. You certainly have had many adventures in your past, and I am sure there will be more to come for you."

"I hope so, _Ada_. I hope so."


End file.
